In Other World
by SkyePanda98
Summary: (Another story OHMAHGERSH...) Two girls who are mysterious enough gets a surprise visit from the Akatsuki. Crazy randomness as always. The three friends Skye, Maria and Cathy have enough to deal with, how are they going to deal with the Akatsuki? Read and ya might like :3
1. Prologue: Part I

**Hey you guys! This is a story that I had promised ILOVEANIME123 I would write. I love her so much and I hope she enjoys this story. I hope you guys enjoy this too!**

**Now, on with the story~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name: **Cathy (no last name)

**Birthday: **October 25  
**  
Age: **14

**Height: **5''6

**Personality: **Cold and distant with strangers, warms up to friends, very over protective, can be mean, cruel, and sadistic if wanted, mostly innocent (doesn't know anything), great fighter, no chakra.  
**  
Religion: **No religion(but believes in God

**Skin: **pearly white  
**  
Hair: **Long white hair that almost touches the ground  
**  
Eyes: **Left eye silver, right eye blood red

**Likes: **Hanging out with friends, reading, writing, drawing, singing, training, hugging friends

**Dislike: **Bullying, fangirls, annoying people, showing emotion  
**  
Nationality: **Japanese  
**  
Favorite things to say: **

-"Hn"  
-"I'll eat you..."  
-"I can't believe that happened..."  
-"You're such a idiot."  
-"No, emotions just make you weak in front of the enemy. It's either you hide it, or let them take advantage of it."  
-(Any funny death threat)  
-"I will gladly give my life for my friend's."  
-"If you want to kill, then kill me."  
-"Let's see how you hold up."  
-"Too much emo pollutes the earth." - To Sasuke

-(Sarcasm)

-"When there's so many people hurting, it's kinda selfish to be hurt alone, don't you think?"  
-"It's best that you don't underestimate me. Ten wa watashi o nozonde inai, soshite jigoku wa watashi ga nottoru no koto wo kowagatte imasu."  
**  
Fashion: **White dress to ankles, white sandals, pearl bracelet on the top part of the arm

**Favorite color: **Silver and Red.

**Now me!**

**Name: **Skye Aida Michaels

**Birthday:** July 23rd

**Age: **14

**Height:** 5''5

**Personality: **Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent(Sadistic), Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Artistic, Imaginative, Lazy

**Religion: **Christian

**Skin: **Light-skinned, Caramel colored

**Hair: **Dark brown, done in a one braid going back reaching her shoulders and a side bang covering her right eye

**Eyes:** Sepia

**Likes: **Horror Movies, Comedies, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Mystery, Music, To sing, To dance(when nobody beside her friend is looking), Draw, Act,Write stories and poems, Bake, Being sarcastic, Learn things like other languages, Laughing, Being smatarded, Reading, Crocheting, Video games, Her ipod, Her family and close friends, Food(Twizzler's, Swedish fish, Skittles), Her little brother, Violence, Weapons, Sleep, Other things...

**Dislike:** Gurls or boys who can talk the talk but not walk the walk, The world, Racism, People waking her from her sleep, The sun, Rude people

**Nationality: **Black, Some Jamaican and Cherokee Indian in her, all American...

**Favorite things to say:**

- "I'm so fat..."

- "I'm such a retard..."

- "I'm so fucking awesome..."

- "I kill you!"

- "You mad bro?"

- "Um... Let's pretend that this never happened..."

- "Art is a freakin' EXPLOSION!"

- "I'll blast you to mars..."

- "Balls."

- "You freakin' Twizzler!"

- "Aheheheh... Pervy thoughts..."

- "My toe hurts."

- "You see this right here? Yeah this... Oh yeah this is a gun, I'm bout' to blast your fucking skull..."

- "Smatarded..."

- "I didn't do it..."

- "OH MAI GOD (GOSH)!"

- "Lord... Heavenly father... Please forgive me for then sin I'm about to cause..."

- "Start your Party right~!"

-etc.

**Fashion:** Casual, Punk rock

**Favorite color: **Purple

**Story Time!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Don't stop, pop that!"

"Skye, how many times are you gonna play that song?"

"As much as I want."

"It's stuck in my head."

"Shut it Cathy..."

"Negh."

"Better put that tongue back in your mouth~"

"Make me."

Automatically Skye started chasding her 'sister' around the house. Cathy and her been together for years now. Skye's mother took Cathy in, knowing how much Skye cared for her. "Cat! Get back here dammit!"

"Nah, I'm good..." Cathy replied back.

"I'mma find you!" Skye called out.

"I don't think so..." Cathy teased. So here it was, the hiding game. Skye slowly looked around the house. The whole house inside her head had turned into a military base, and she was a soldier looking for the enemy. She looked both ways while sliding across the floors, then, she heard a snicker. She quietly looked into the kitchen, where she see's white here done in a ponytail. Skye slowly tilted over, then pounced. "Gah!"

"Didn't I tell you I'd find ya?" Skye said in a taunting voice. Cathy pouted.

"No fair. Especially when your sister is all war-hungry and stuff..." Cathy whined. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you noticed that." Skye admitted. Cathy slowly turned her head around and gave Skye a look.

"Skye, really? After watching you at our jobs?" Cathy said in a mocking voice. Skye put on a sophosticated look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Skye said while getting off of Cathy and crossing her arms. Cathy gave Skye the 'Yeah Right' look.

* * *

_Skye, the Grim Reaper... Cathy, the angel after the troubled soul._

_They both hopped down from the skies and landed right in front of him. "G-g-get away you demons!" A smirk grew on Skye's face._

_"Oh?" Skye said in a sadistic tone. Cathy face-palmed._

_"I said get away!" The man said while angrily shooting at them. Skye's scythe appeared in her hand. She dashed up to him and jumped in the air, ready to slice him in bits._

_"REPENT, MOTHER FUCKER!"_

* * *

Skye just gave Cathy the innocent look while Cathy shook her head. Skye just snickered. "Okay, maybe I am a bit 'energetic' about the souls we capture. Big deal!"

"You really are a sadist..." Cathy said with her eyes closed and crossing her arms. Skye sucked her teeth.

"Now don't give me that! I still remember the _last_ soul _you've_ captured!" Skye said with a grin appearing on her face. Cathy's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Cathy asked. Skye just gave her sister a cocky grin.

* * *

_"You will not kill be you worthless bitches!" One male sinner said._

_"Yeah, like hell we are going to lose to you!" The female sinner said. Cathy and Skye just looked at the sinners in front of them._

_"Cathy, should I or..." Skye turned to her friend and said. Cathy turned to her and gave her a beautiful smile._

_"No... Let me handle this one." Cathy said sweetly. Skye only shrugged her shoulders._

_"Aright." Skye said while closing her eye. Cathy turned to the two sinners and gave them a cute smile._

_"Teehee!" She chuckled sweetly. The sinners just had the 'W.T.F.' face on. Then, the most murderous face along with a dark aura appeared around her. The sinners looked at her in horror as she suddenly appeared in front of them. "DIE!"_

* * *

Skye started snickering at the memory. Cathy had a faint blush from embarrassment. "Yeah, well yeah... I get energetic sometime too!" Cathy shouted. Skye just started cracking up. Cathy couldn't help, but laugh too. The two girls knew more about eachother than anyone else knew. You see, these two was special. Cathy, an angel from above and Skye, death... God's most faithful servant. Skye was lucky enough that her mother got a new job where she and her father travels alot. She would miss them sometimes but she tries not to worry so much over them. Her parents would sometimes bring her little brother along, and that's when the sadness begin. But, as long as Cathy was with her, she always calmed down.

"So, how do you feel about turning fifteen soon?" Skye asked after she calmed down. Cathy was caught by surprise.

"Eh?"

"Your birthday is coming up soon, Baka~..." Skye said while plucking her older sister's head. Cathy flinched.

"Oh yeah, my birthday. And OW brat that hurt!" Cathy said while rubbing her head.

"Pfft... Mad late with it..." Skye said while snickering. Cathy smiled. Even with her appearence, Skye still treated her as if she was the same as human beings.

"Skye..." Cathy called out softly. Skye looked at her.

"Hm?" Cathy wrapped her arms around her. Skyes eyes widened.

"I love you." Skye's eyes softened.

"I love you too, Cat."

* * *

"Man... I'm getting sick of this shit!" An angry silver-headed man said while throwing his cards.

"You can't alway be a sore loser, un..." A blond-haired dude said while grinning.

"Poker is retarded!" The silver headed man said.

"Says the man who cheered when he practically got us to play it with him..." Said a tan stitched-up man.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Yes... Now you know who's speaking.

"One more round, un." Deidara said with fire in his eyes.

"Fine." Hidan agreed with a grin on his face. Kakuzu shook his head.

"I swear you're such a dumbass Hidan..." He said.

"Shut UP Kakuzu!" Hidan said while dealing the cards. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the other Akatsuki members entered the room.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara..." Pein greeted. Deidara pouted.

"Oi... Why was my name called last?" Deidara whined. Pein only turned his head to him, staring down on him with those stoic eyes of his. Deidara shivered. Pein turned his attention to everyone.

"Minna-san... I found something interesting during Konan's and I outing." Pein said.

"What could that be?" Black(zetsu) asked.

"You were there too, you should know." White(zetsu) said.

"Oh yeah..." Black said. "That thing, it was mysterious..."

"Mysterious indeed." Pein said while placing the thing on the table. Hidan's eyes moved to the thing then to Pein.

"Well, what the hell is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I agree, what is it?" Sasori asked also impatiently. It was silent for a while.

_Crickets...Crickets..._

"I don't know." Pein said in his same stoic tone.

"Dammit, so why the fuck should we care about it?!" Hidan shouted.

"Something tells me that this leads to something." Pein said while picking it up again. Tobi jumped up and down.

"Press the button! Press the button!" He cheered. Pein nodded and, well, pressed the buttom. The box-like thing opened, revealing a scroll.

"A scroll?" Itachi questioned.

"Ah... Well, what does it say?" Kisame asked. Pein opened the scroll and read it.

"_To those whom read this out loud, be prepared to transfer into other world..._

_Life, death_

_Sacrifice_

_The world you live in_

_To something precise._" Pein said, then he held a confused look on his face. "What the... That does not even make-" Pein was cut off with a portal suddenly appearing and sucking all of the Akatsuki inside of it.

* * *

Skye and Cathy were walking home from school. "I'm telling ya Cathy, that dude likes ya..." Skye said while stretching.

"Skye, he does not like me. Stop being dillusional. How do you even know he does?" Cathy asked with a blush on her face. Skye stopped walking and turned to Cathy with a serious face.

"He said 'hi' to you..."

Silence...

"Skye... What the hell are you talking about...?" Cathy said while giving Skye the 'Are You An Idiot' face.

"No Cat, it's the way he said it. All like, 'Hi Alice *snort*'." Skye said. Cathy bursted out into laughter at her sister's immitation of the guy.

"Wow..." Cathy said while shaking her head. Skye then turned to Cathy again.

"Cathy, why is it again that you want the other's to call you 'Alice'?" Skye asked while they continued walking.

"They need to earn the respect of me in order to say my name... So they just call me 'Alice'." Cathy said.

"Even the teachers?" Skye asked with a grin on her face. Cathy chuckled.

"Yes, even the teachers."

"Well, from now on... People are going to have to earn my respect too! They'll have to call me 'Psyamii' (Promounced as Sammy)!" Skye cheered. Cathy's eyes widened as she bursted into laughter.

"Okay Psyamii."

"Noo~, not you~!" Skye whined. Cathy just chuckled while opening the house door. The two girls walked into their home laughing. The girls walked into the living room, and they froze automatically with what they saw...


	2. Prologue: Part II

**Previously...**

The two girls walked into their home laughing. The girls walked into the living room, and they froze automatically with what they saw...

**Now...**

"Cathy..." Skye started.

"Yes Skye...?" Cathy answered.

"Do you know any cosplayers in the neighborhood?"

"No Skye..."

"So..." Skye turned to her sister and pointed to the gang of people in their living room. "Who the fuck are these people in our house?!" Skye yelled. A sadisticv grin grew on Cathy's face.

"I dunno but..." A glaive appeared in Cathy's hands. "They're gonna learn that coming in uninvited is disrespectful!" She said very coldly. A sadistic grin grew on Skye's face as a giant scythe appeared in her hand.

"You're right. Let's teach these fools an unforgetable lesson..." Skye said in a murderous tone. The two girls just chuckled sadistically and stared upon the people while the people were just freaked out by now.

"N-now now... Tobi don't wanna fight..." Said the oranged masked one. Skye rose an eyebrow.

"Hm? These guys seem really in character..." Skye said. Cathy nodded her head. Skye was suddenly in front of them, and their eyes widened to how quick she was. "Who are you guys and what are you doing in my house?" She asked in a deadly tone while getting her scythe ready. The man with many piercings cleared his throat.

"We are the Akatuski." He answered. Cathy's eyes widened. Skye glared at him and he was somewhat confused.

"I'm going to ask you again. WHO are you people and WHAT are you DOING in my HOUSE?!" She asked while cutting off one of the guys arms.

"Ah shit!" It was the silver haired man. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. The blond haired dude put up his hands.

"O-o-oi, just listen okay?" He pleaded. She glared at all of them.

"How did you get in?! The door was locked. And for you to say you're the Akatsuki is pissing me off!" She took the fish-looking on by the hair and put the scythe to his neck. "Names now or I'll slice his friggin' head off!"

"You can actually kill him. He's pretty useless anyway..." Said the red-eyed male. The fish one cried.

"It-tachi..." He sobbed. Skye glared at the fish male.

"You're seriously about to get killed, yet you stay in character? Wow, as actors, I'm going to say you're quite an artist..." Skye said, bringing the scythe to his neck.

"We did not break into Psycho-chan's house, we don't know how we ended up in Psycho-chan's house at all!" The one named Tobi cried.

"You bitch! You cut off my arm for no good reason!" The silver-haired one said. Cathy was automatically in front of him and punched him in the face.

"How about I cut off your friggin' head?!" Cathy screeched protectively. The silver haired one glared at Cathy.

"We don't even know why we're here and I get my fucking arm cut off! Pein, this is all your god damn fault!" The man yelld at the top of his lungs. Skye glared at him.

"Oi! Don't you damn God!" She scolded him.

"Skye, why don't you just smell them?" Cathy suggested. Skye thought about it, then made her scythe disappear. She sniffed all of them and the looked at her as if she was high or something. She turned to Cathy with wide eyes.

"They're powerful..." Skye said. Cathy's eyes widened as she walked up to the one called Itachi.

"Can you change your eyes?" Cathy asked. He looked confused, but did as he was told. Both of the girls eyes widened as they looked at eachother. Skye slowly turned her head to the silver headed man. Cathy turned back to Skye. "Oh my God... Skye, you really did cut off your favorite character's arm..." Cathy whispered, though everyone heard it, due to the silence in the room. A blush appeared on Skye's cheeks as The man looked at her in confusion.

"Oh my God I am so sorry Hidan!" Skye said while getting him off of the floor. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Dammit! What the hell?" Hidan yelled.

"I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were someone trying to rob me! I didn't do it on purpose, well, I did but I didn't know it was really you!" She cried. Cathy embraced her sister.

"There, there..." Cathy said. So there you have it. The scroll that Pein took lead to the real world...

* * *

Everyone sat down in the living room. Skye came from her room and sat by Hidan with sewing materials. He gave her an annoyed look. "Oi, you don't have to do that..." He said. She began sewing back his arm with care.

"I did it, I fix it..." She told him. He only sighed. At least it didn't hurt that much. Usually when Kakuzu do it, he wants him to feel pain. "Cathy..." Skye started.

"I know." Cathy said while turning to the Akatsuki. "Um... What happened?" Cathy asked, trying her best to keep her eyes off of Sasori. Pein handed Cathy a scroll. Cathy looked at it, then handed it to Skye. "I don't feel like reading it." Cathy said. Skye glared, but read the scroll. Then, she face-palmed.

"Let me get this straight. One of you guys read this out loud and everyone was in the same room?" Skye asked while face-palming. Peins eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" He asked. Skye only kept face-palming. Cathy started to get why.

"Wait Skye, is that-?" Cathy began. Skye nodded, and Cathy face-palmed as well.

"Yes... The scroll that bastard Lucifer made..." Skye answered. Both of them made an annoyed moan.

"What, un?" Deidara asked. Skye held in her breath and tried her best not to glomp him. She continued to work on Hidan's arm.

"You guys had touched one of Lucifer's creations. You were sucked into a different dimension or world." Skye answered. Everyone's eyes went wide. "To make explanation simple, you guys are a work of fiction. You're characters in the comic book or manga we read. We know everything about you and who dies first to last." Skye explained. Everyone was shock beyond words. "And we know what Tobi's face look like." Skye added with a grin**(p.s. to you readers! I'm making Tobi young!)**. Tobi pointed to himself while Deidara glared at him,

"Dammit!" He shouted as Skye and Cathy held in their laughter. Pein cleared his throat.

"So you're saying... We're not real?" He asked.

"Well... Not supposed to be..." Cathy answered this time.

"So you're ssaying we're famous?!" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, very." Skye said while finishing Hidan's arm. She patted his arm and gave an apologetic smile. "I apologize again." She said while sitting by Cathy. Hidan began testing his arm out.

"Stop apologizing! It's fucking annoying!" He said. Cathy covered Skye's mouth, knowing her sister was about to have a fan-girl moment. Skye calmed down, and laid her head on her sister's shoulders.

"Skye, what do we do with them? We can't just have them running around with people thinking their crazy." Cathy said.

"You're right Cat." Skye got up and went to computer. She went on the internet and went to skype. Everyone was watching her amazed. She clicked on a name and made a call. She waited, and waited, and finally, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi momma!" Skye cheered, Cathy fell off the couch. She gave Skye a horrified look.

"YOU CALLED YOUR MOM?!" Cathy screeched. Skye ignored her.

"Skye, whats going on? Who are those people in my house?!" Her mother started.

"Aheheheh." Skye began to explained what was going on. Her mother, surprisingly listened. Then, when Skye was finished, her mother was silent for a while.

"Skye... You do know how you sound right?" Her mother calmly asked. Skye once again, face-palmed.

"Yes Momma..."Skye said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Her mother asked. Skye looked up in surprise.

"You-, you believe me?" Skye asked. Her mother laughed.

"Of course! I know I didn't raise a crazy baby." Her mother laughed. Skye smiled at her mom, then she went serious.

"But Momma, I was thinking... Maybe..." Skye started. Her mother got the message.

"You're about to ask me if they can stay in out house, aren't you?" Her mother asked while sighing.

"Aheheh..." Skye gave a nervous laugh. Her mother thought for a while.

"Fine. Let me make some rules..."Her mother said. Skye and Cathy beamed as the sat away from the computer and the Akatsuki paid attention."Here are the rules:

1) Don't break ANY of my stuff

2) Don't eat up all of the food

3) Listen to everything my daughters are saying

4) No fighting! If you're going to fight, go outside and make sure you record it

5) Don't use up all of the money

6) Make yourselve's at home. Are we clear?" Her mother said. Everyone nodded.

"We are truly greatful." Pein said while bowing. Her mother laughed as she turned to Skye.

"I have to go baby. Cathy, make sure Skye's behaving." Her mother said while Cathy nodded. Skye pouted. Her mother signed out and Cathy and Skye turned to the Akatsuki.

"Well,.." Cathy began. Skye nodded.

"Welcome home." Skye finished.

* * *

**Prologue completely finished! I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Lawsuit

**Previously...**

"We are truly greatful." Pein said while bowing. Her mother laughed as she turned to Skye.

"I have to go baby. Cathy, make sure Skye's behaving." Her mother said while Cathy nodded. Skye pouted. Her mother signed out and Cathy and Skye turned to the Akatsuki.

"Well,.." Cathy began. Skye nodded.

"Welcome home." Skye finished.

**Now...**

It was at least an hour of awkward silence. Skye was on the computer while Cathy was doing some fun excersizes. The Akatsuki were watching the girls in silence while wearing regular people clothes. Skye looked at something closely then bursted out into laughter. Cathy stopped doing the excersizes and went by Skye. "What's so funny imoto?" She asked. Skye turned to her.

"Remember Lil' Ray-Ray from down the street who tried to act all big and bad by saying he was in a gang and who had threatened me when I called him a pansy?" Skye asked. Cathy nodded while the Akatsuki stared at the girl like she was crazy.

"Yeah. So?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, well, he got shot the other day and it says right here that he is in the hospital ten blocks down." Skye said while snickering. Cathy started to snicker as well.

"So what, you wanna visit him and give him hell?" Cathy asked. Skye shook her head.

"Nah, maybe later. Right now..." Skye turned to the Akatuski. Their eyes widened. "I want to get to know our characters, and call Maria over." The doorbell ranged. "Or maybe not."

"That's probably her ready to give us another mission." Cathy said while opening the door. A happy girl bursted through the door and pounced on Skye.

"WUZZZUHHHH?!" Maria said. Cathy glared as she took Maria off of Skye. Maria laughed as she glared back at Cathy, but then turned her attention to the strange people in the room, and no I am not talking about Skye and Cathy. "Uh, Cathy, Skye... Who are these people and why do they remind me of the Akatsuki? Especially the fish and the silver-headed man with no shirt on." Maria asked. Cathy began to whistle awkardly while Skye sighed.

"Well, Marie... They _are_ the Akatsuki." Skye said while crossing her arms. Maria's eyes widened as she turned to the Akatsuki. Her eyes filled with sparkles as she glomped Sasori.

"W-w-w-what the hell?!" Sasori cried with his eyes wide.

"OH MAH GOSH THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOMEZ!" Maria cheered. Cathy and Skye couldn't help but laugh. The Akatsuki just kept their eyes wide. Maria then got off of Sasori and at next to him, though he scooted an each away. Maria turned to Skye. "You must've done the same when you saw Hidan huh Skye-chan?" Maria asked with a grin while Skye turned red and glared at her. Hidan raised an eyebrow while Cathy snickered.

"Actually, Skye had cut his arm off." Cathy clarified. Maria was silent for a moment. Then, she bursted in to fits of laughter. She fell off the couch laughing as Skye glared at her murderously.

"Oh my God. Skye, how the _hell_ could you possibly cut off one of your most favorite characters of all time's arm?" Maria asked during her laughter.

"Shut the fuck up Maria! You would've done the same if you've seened some random people up in your crib, acting like the damn Akatsuki. _Especially _when the door was LOCKED!" Skye yelled, shocking the Akatsuki with her outburst. Maria laughed harder, then had calmed down after five minutes.

"Man, chill. You're right, I would. But you gotta admit, that still is pretty funny." Maria said. Cathy actually started to snicker as Skye Face-Palmed. Then Maria got a little serious. "Alright, thats enough of that. I've come to give you guys your mission. I think you might like this one Skye, considering the fact that you love art." Maria said while waving a document around while throwing it towards Skye and Cathy. Deidara and Sasori had turned to her. Skye and Cathy sat near the coffee table across from Maria, reading the documents. Skye pulled out a file that showed a somewhat bald man.

"Lucus Schmirt? This dude german?" Skye asked.

"I think so." Cathy said. Skye looked at Maria.

"Marie, this guy isn't even on our list-"

"Yeah but he's the victim one of your guys are after." Maria finished for her. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What guy?" Cathy asked.

"Stewart Lambo." Maria said while leaning back and crossing her arms. Skye thought about it.

"The dude who tried to blow the gas station up with a fake ass bomb?" Skye said, sounding disgusted.

"Yup." Maria said.

"How does he have any connection with this guy?" Skye asked.

"Well, turns out these two were best buds. Even though Stewart was more into crime and Lucus completely the opposite, they were incredibly close." Maria explained. Skye crossed her arms and grew a smirk.

"Well, if ya ask me... I'd say that, thats a love story right there." She said while snickering. Everyone turned to her.

"So wait, you're saying that Stewarts gay?" Cathy asked shocked. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Rather that, or their brothers." Skye said while yawning. "I think we should take care of this situation later. Right now, we've got guest who are just completely confused." Skye said while stretching.

"I guess. Right now, I want to have fun with the Akatsuki. Skye-chan, you should tell Deidara about the time when you blew up-" Maria was cut off by Skye quickly covering her mouth and shushing her. Then, Skye moved back.

"You can't prove a thing..." Skye said mysteriously. Cathy and Maria died of laughter.

"Oh my God Skye. That was so funny though. You were all like, 'You want real art? Now can be with fireworks jackass'." Maria said while Cathy was crying of laughter.

"What?! The dude offended me! Talking about two balls and a stick being art. That's not 'art'. That's just fucking 'gay'!" Skye said. Cathy and Maria fell on the floor laughing. The Akatsuki had amused faces on. "Stupid dude. He lucky I didn't blow that joint up while his stupid ass was in the so-called art studio." Maria and Cathy couldn't even breath. They sat back down on the couch.

"Terrorist." Cathy said. Skye stuck her tounge at her.

"Whatever." Skye said while sighing. So, Maria wrapped her arm around Sasori and his eyes widened.

"Sooo, Danna~" She said while hugging him tighter. The Akatsuki eyes widened while Cathy had tried to hold in her laughter.

"Pfft." Skye's mouth sound let out. Maria snuggled up against him. Maria turned to Cathy and Skye.

"Have you guys talked to your favorite characters yet?" She asked. Skye sighed while Cathy sat next to Itachi.

"We can start." Cathy said. Itachi's eyes widened. Cathy's eyes sparkled. "Itachi-san, what is your favorite color?" She asked. Skye snickered.

"I can guess that. Purple or black." Skye said. Itachi looked at her.

"How did you know?" He asked. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a guess. Just like I'm guessing Zetsu's favorite color is green because of plants or, Tobi like all the colors because of rainbows." Skye said. Tobi gasped while Zetsu's eyes widened.

"How did Skye-tan know?!" Tobi exclaimed. Skye glared at the nickname.

"I'm just guessing." Skye said. Tobi lifted Deidara's arm up and Deidara glared at him.

"Do Senpai next! Senpai next!" He cheered. Skye gave a soft smile.

"Oh that's easy. Obviously it's fiery colors like orange, yellow and red." Skye said. Deidara blinked.

"Another lucky guess, hm?" He asked with a smirk. Skye shook her head.

"Nope. You like explosions right? Thats why." Skye said with a grin. He blushed and turned his head away. Skye laughed. "Alright you guys. Let me show you your rooms." She said while getting up.

* * *

The next day, Skye and Cathy got up early to get ready for school. Kisame was up as well reading some novels from Skye's bookshelf. "Um, Skye-san... You read some explict novels." He said. Skye snickered.

"They're good books." Skye said. He squinted his eyes.

"You remined me of someone I know..." He stated. Cathy got what he was implying and snickered. Skye glared.

"Don't compare me to him..." Skye growled. Kisame raised his hands in defeat. Skye sighed.

"Anyway, tell the others that Cathy and I are going to be at school today, and not to destroy the house or I'll murder you all." Skye said. Kisame just nodded his head. Cathy snickered.

"Let's go Imoto." Cathy said while grabbing onto Skye.

* * *

It was the same old boring day at school for the girls. As they were about to leave school, some girl had bump into Skye, on purpose. Skye glared at the bitch. "Oops. Sorry Fatso. I didn't mean to bump into something as hideous as you." The girl said. Cathy was about to say something, but Skye had stopped her.

"Marilyn... Just because you are named after someone who is beautiful, doesn't mean you are as well." Skye said while walking off. Cathy and Maria followed behined while Marilyn glared at her. Then, Marilyn giggled.

"Oh Alice... How wonderful of you to try to stand up for your little sister. Though, I don't think a freak like you should get involved..." Marilyn said. Cathy and Maria glared at her as Skye gazed coldly into the girls eyes.

"Marilyn, I know we have problems, but don't you _dare_ bring my sister in this..." Skye said coldly. A crowd formed around the girls as gossip started. Marilyn laughed.

"Or what Skye? What are you gonna do about it huh? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" She yelled. Skye was getting her fist ready and Maria and Cathy grabbed onto Skye.

"Skye no..." Cathy whispered. Skye growled. The crowd was whispering. Marilyn snickered.

"Oh, the little ape has to be held down? Someone get the tranquilizer!" Marilyn laughed. Cathy and Maria glared.

"You know what...?" Cathy whispered while letting one of Skye's arms go.

"Kick her ass..." Maria said while letting another arm go. Skye gave a sadistic grin as she turned to Marilyn. Marilyn's eyes widened, then glared at her.

"Oh so now what? I'm supposed to be _scared_ now? I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in kara-" Her speech was cut off with a blow to the face. She flew back and Skye slowly walked towards her. The crowd gasped as they moved back. Maria and Cathy grinned from ear to ear watching what was happening. Skye grabbed Marilyn by the hair and lifted her face close to hers. Marilyn was trying to break free.

"I'm tired of 'holding my anger in', Marilyn." Skye threw her to the floor and kicked her on the sides. The crowds eyes widened to horror. Skye walked away but, then turned to the girl laying on the ground. "I would finish my job, buuut I dun wanna face a 'black belt' in Karate." Skye laughed while walking back up to her friends and they all walked home laughing. The crowd turned their heads to another problem. The principle came and saw his daughter on the ground. His eyes widened as he picked the girls up.

"What in tarnation happened over here?!" He yelled angrily towards the crowd. The crowd was silent. Marilyn shakingly turned her head to her father.

"Oh Papa. The girl I've told you that was always picking on me did this... She and her group of friends... They jumped me!" She cried onto her fathers chest. The principle growled as the crowd glared at her.

"That's a lie! Nobody jumped you!" A black girl called out. The principle and Marilyn glared at her.

"Be quiet!" The principle shouted. The girl sucked her teeth and went home. The principle hugged onto his daughter while the rest of the crowd left home.

* * *

"Oh my gawd Skye-chan... You shoulda finished!" Maria cheered. Cathy laughed.

"Yeah Imoto. You did great." Cathy said while patting her head. Skye blushed.

"Oh stop it. I still wish I would've finished. Since when have I been merciful?" Skye asked drifted in thought. Maria went to her doorstep.

"I dunno, but you were still awesome!" Maria cheered. Skye gave her a soft smile , and Cathy and Skye waved goodbye to her while Maria went into her home. The two girls continued to walk home. Cathy turned to Skye.

"Um... Skye-chan..." She began. Skye looked at her. Cathy embraced her and Skye's eyes widened. "Arigato..." She said. Skye smiled.

"Do itashimashite (_You're welcome_)." Skye said, and the two girls headed home.

* * *

The girls entered their home. "Where the fuck were you guys at?" Hidan asked. Skye ignored him while Cathy gave a nervous smile. He glared. "Oi! Da'hell is her problem?" He asked.

"She's in a bad mood Hidan-san. Just leave her alone." She said. He only shrugged his shoulders. Sasori looked up.

"Why is she in a bad mood?" He asked. Skye answered this time.

"Because I had attacked this girl and something tells me that she is going to get me expelled, which would possibly lead me to blow up the whole damn school at once..." Skye said with no emotion at all. The Akatsuki's eyes widened. Tobi sat down next to her.

"No, no, no! Skye-tan must give a pretty smile! Pretty smile, pretty smile!" He said while poking her. Skye slowly turned her head to him while giving a sadistic grin.

"Tobi-san..." She began while creating an evil bomb in her hand. "You are lucky that you are in my house..." She said with a demonic tone. Tobi quickly retreated while Skye made her laughing bomb disapper. Skye turned to Cathy with hurt eyes. "Nee-chan, you know how Marilyn is. That bitch is probably going to get me expelled, or file a lawsuit." Skye began. Cathy sat next to her sister and embraced her.

"There, there Imoto." Cathy said softly. Then, there was a knock on the door. Skye got up and answered it. It was a black girl. Skye looked at the girl confused.

"Um, do I know you?" Skye began. The girl laughed.

"Nah girl. My name is Lannice, uh, can I come in?" The girl asked. Skye nodded and the girl made herself at home. Skye sat down next to her sister and Lannice sat across from them. The Akatsuki just watch away from the living room. Lannice looked at Skye. "So uh, you're Skye right?" Lannice asked. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you came to my house without know what my name was?" Skye asked. Lannice laughed.

"Nah girl! I know your _face_ but not your _name_." Lannice said. That actually brought a smile on Skye's face.

"Aiight. So wassup?" Skye asked. Lannice became serious.

"Oooh Girl... I would've killed that bitch if I was you." Lannice began. Skye became confused.

"You're talking about Marilyn?" Skye asked. Lannice nodded.

"Cor-to-the-rect! That girl is a sneaky hoe. She told the principle that she was jumped by you and your two friends." Lannice explained. Skye's eyes widened as Cathy glared at nothing in particular. Skye stood up and faced Cathy.

"Do you see what the hell I was talking about?! That bitch done lied, AND put you guys in it! I should've walked away..." Skye began. Cathy pulled Skye into another hug.

"No Imoto, stop it... Just stop... It's not your fault." Cathy stated, but Skye pulled back.

"No, it _is_ my fault. I was doing so well in controlling my anger. I could've walked away. I knew that nothing was going to be done with my complaints, especially when the principle is her father!" Skye said. Cathy had empathy for her sister, and Lannice did as well. Lannice turned to Skye.

"Yo, chill... She may have her father to belive her slick tounge, but I got something she don't got." Lannice pulled out her phone. "Evidence." Skye's eyes widened.

"You got everything?" Skye asked.

"Mhm... From when she harrassed you to you beating her down to the ground. THUG LIFE!" Lannice cheered. Skye actually laughed. But then, she became serious.

"You have evidence of all that huh? How?" Skye asked. Lannice smirked.

"I knew she was going to bother somebody, so I caught her in the act. To tell you the truth, I was close to beating the shit out of her as well." Lannice said. Skye smirked.

"I like you." Skye said. Lannice chuckled.

"I like you too, Skye." She said. Skye turned to Cathy.

"Alright then. Cathy, lets do this." Skye said determined. Lannice cheered.

"Yeah booooiiii! Let me send you the video." Lannice said while sending both Skye and Cathy the video. Lannice stood up. "Well, let me leave you girlies alone. I have to bounce." Lannice said while leaving. The Akatsuki entered the living room. Skye turned to Cathy.

"The sad thing is, I didn't really do anything. Just punched her, grabbed her by the hair, threw her down, then kicked her. That's not even a fight. How dare that bitch say we jumped her?" Skye began. Cathy belched. She knew her sister was in a fighting mood.

"C-c-c-calm down Imoto-chan." Cathy started. Skye turned around.

"No! I will not calm the fuck down. Let her try to press charges. I don't care, I'll blow the whole damn court up!" Skye said while walking into her room and slamming the door. The Akatsuki was just shocked. Cathy sighed.

"Imoto-chan..."

* * *

The next day at school, Skye was doing her work until she was called into the principles office, along with Maria. Maria and Skye walked in the hallways. "So you were serious when you said she told the P that we jumped her... What a skank..." Maria said. Skye sighed.

"Told ya." Skye agreed. They made it to the principles office. The principle glared at the both of them.

"Sit down, now..." He said. Skye and Maria sat down and there they saw Cathy. Skye became angry again, but controlled herself. He glared at all of them. "I swear, I've never liked any of you because of the things I've been hearing from my daughter... but for you to jump her?!" Skye have had it.

"Sir, before you continue-"

"Shut up and listen!" He yelled at her. Skye was tired.

"No you listen!" She yelled, loud enough for the whole school to hear and stop the lessons. The principles eyes widened. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR DAUGHTER! EVER SINCE I CAME TO THIS SCHOOL, YOUR DAUGHTER HAVE BEEN HARRASSING ME NON-STOP! I'VE BEEN COMPLAINING NON-STOP, AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?! SITTING DOWN AND IGNORING THE DOCUMENTS BECAUSE, thats your _sweetheart_ AND she would never _do _anything like that AND I'M JUST A CRAZY CHILD WHO JUST HARRASSES YOUR DAUGHTER!" Skye said while slamming her hands onto the principles desk, making his eyes wide. Teachers were just eavesdropping now. "And let me tell you something Principle Ronalds... The only people who are aloud to yell at me like that are my parents and siblings. Yell at me like that again and I can _promise_ you, I can give you a great reason to expel me." Skye said while sitting back down. He was frozen the whole time.

". . ." He couldn't even say anything. That girl was LOUD. The whole school was actually silent because of it.

"As I was saying, I have done nothing to your daughter. Your daughter is 'popular', you know that right ?" Skye asked, and he nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, so she likes to bully people. One more thing, these two-" she said while pointing to Cathy and Maria, "-have nothing to do with it." The principle became hisself again and glared at the girl.

"Well Missy... I am going to sue you for harrassing my daughter..." He said while smirking. Skye gave him the 'W.T.F.' face.

"What the-, are you deaf?" Skye asked while tapping her ears. He got up.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He yelled. Skye glared murderously and Maria and Cathy quickly grabbed onto her and dragged her out of the office. While Skye was out the office, she was livid.

"He yelled at me again... HE YELLED AT ME AGAIN!" Skye screeched. Maria and Cathy hugged onto her.

"Calm down Skye-chan." Maria cooed.

"You have to calm down..." Cathy cooed as well. Skye pushed both of them off of her.

"NO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! HE IS FILING CHARGES AGAINST ME ALL BECAUSE OF THAT RETARDED DAUGHTER OF HIS! I BETTER NOT SEE HER OUTSIDE OR SHE IS GOING TO HAVE A REASON TO FILE FUCKING CHARGES!" Skye said while walking back to class. Maria and Cathy looked at eachother before heading to class as well.

* * *

The girls made it home. Skye walked into the house without speaking to anybody. The Akatsuki saw Cathy coming in. "Hi everyone..." Cathy said nervously. The Akatsuki turned to Skye who was on the computer. Cathy sat by Skye. "You're gonna tell mom about whats going on?" Cathy asked. Skye nodded while sending her mother the message, and the video she had for the whole situation. After like ten minutes, there was an immediate reply.

*Are you okay? I should fly over there.* Skye's mother sent her.

*No Momma. I'm going to have Titi act as my legal guardian. If she is not able to, then I am going to have one of the Akatsuki members act as my legal guardian.* Skye sent her mother. Cathy looked at Skye with shock.

*Are you sure? You know I would risk my job to help you with this Skye.*

*That's the point Momma. I want you not to worry about this. I just wanted you to know what was going on and know that I was not keeping anything from you.*

*Okay then. Be careful. I love you and Cathy. Bye baby.* Skye turned off the computer. She got up and went to the phone. Everyone watched her as she did this. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. "Hi Titi! How are you doing?... Yes well Titi, I need your help..." She began to explain to her aunt what was going on. "Well yeah... You can go? oh... You can't... What's wrong with Trell? Oh man... I hope he feels better. I love you... Bye." She hung up the phone. She walked over to the Akatsuki with crossed arms and a stoic face. They stared at her. "Hello..." She said. They moved back a bit. She held a devious smile on her face. "Someone is lucky enough to be my legal guardian!" She cheered. Their faces turned blue, well, Kisames turned darker blue.

"S-Skye..." Cathy said while sweat dropping. Skye looked at all of them.

"And I choose... Kakuzu-jiisan!" Skye cheered. Kakuzu's eyes went as wide as saucers. He raised his hand.

"Uh... I'm not good with kids..." He said. Skye shook her head.

"You don't have to be. Just help me win against a case, and probably get money as well for being falsely accused." She stated. Cathy was silen and Skye turned to her. "What? I've been reading some of Momma's law books..." Skye stated. Kakuzu sighed.

"Fine... I'll help. Wait, you said you might get mon-"

"I'll give you twenty percent." Skye said while cutting him off. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright niecey... We have ourselves a deal. Just one question though... Why did you choose me?" He asked. Skye pulled on his cheek.

"Because we are close to having the same skin color." Skye stated. Cathy grinned.

"Smart Imoto-chan." She said. Skye smirked.

"I'm ready..."

* * *

DONE!

Hope you guys like this real first chapter

Read and Review.

And check out my deviantArt account SkyePanda98

Yup same old name

Love ya Guys! Oh and I almost forgot...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD

okay I'm done ._.

~SkyePanda98


	4. Escort and a Happy Birthday To Cathy

**Previously...**

She walked over to the Akatsuki with crossed arms and a stoic face. They stared at her. "Hello..." She said. They moved back a bit. She held a devious smile on her face. "Someone is lucky enough to be my legal guardian!" She cheered. Their faces turned blue, well, Kisames turned darker blue.

"S-Skye..." Cathy said while sweat dropping. Skye looked at all of them.

"And I choose... Kakuzu-jiisan!" Skye cheered. Kakuzu's eyes went as wide as saucers. He raised his hand.

"Uh... I'm not good with kids..." He said. Skye shook her head.

"You don't have to be. Just help me win against a case, and probably get money as well for being falsely accused." She stated. Cathy was silent and Skye turned to her. "What? I've been reading some of Momma's law books..." Skye stated. Kakuzu sighed.

"Fine... I'll help. Wait, you said you might get mon-"

"I'll give you twenty percent." Skye said while cutting him off. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright niecey... We have ourselves a deal. Just one question though... Why did you choose me?" He asked. Skye pulled on his cheek.

"Because we are close to having the same skin color." Skye stated. Cathy grinned.

"Smart Imoto-chan." She said. Skye smirked.

"I'm ready..."

**Now...**

Skye was on the laptop listening to music that filled the room. Itachi kept gazing at Cathy. She seemed breathtaking to him. Even though Cathy was oblivious to it, Skye was not, and she was annoyed. "Ayo, stop oggling my sister you fag..." Skye hissed coldly. Itachi blushed and turned to her.

"What ever do you mean by oggling?" He asked. Skye rolled her eyes while Cathy blushed. Then, a song by Elle Varner came on and Skye was happy. She sung it.

"_I'm gonna lose this game  
I've got no poker face  
I'm not designed for this, this, this  
If I could speak in code  
I wouldn't be so bold  
I can't control my lips, lips, lips  
I've never been so alone  
I tend to be too loud but  
I'm not ashamed of my words_

_Clearly I'm gone and I'm going_  
_Into the deep end_  
_Far over my head_  
_It's so unfair_  
_I'm gone and it's showin'_  
_All over my skin_  
_Everyone knows_  
_Gone and it shows_  
_But I don't care..._" She sung out, making the Akatsuki eyes widened.

"You can sing?!" Deidara asked the un-asked question. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno..." She said. Cathy chuckled.

"Yes. My sweet Imoto can sing." Cathy said while embracing her. Skye blushed many shades of red.

"Onee-chan!" She squeeled. Cathy rubbed her cheek against Skye's.

"Say what you want, I'm never letting go!" She said obsessed. Skye sighed but hugged her older sister back. Hidan stared at her for a bit. Skye looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head. Skye shrugged her shoulders and got back to the laptop looking for another song. Skye sighed and her sister looked at her.

"Nani desu ka?" Cathy asked. Skye whined.

"I wanna dance _so_ bad!" But then she pointed to the Akatsuki. "But they are here and may see me!" She cried. Cathy laughed.

"You can dance later." She said. Skye sighed and looked for another song. She saw another one of her favorites.

_Say oooooh~_

_Say oooooh~_

_oooooh~_

_That lazy love..._

Skye listened and sung along to the song. Cathy laid her head on her shoulder. She loved it when her Imoto sanged, just as much as Skye loved it when she sung. "I love this song so much!" Skye cheered. Cathy laughed.

"You love music." She stated. Skye gave a surprisingly cute look.

"Duh~! Music is Art. I love Art. Art is Life. Three, three, three." Skye stated maater-of-factively. Cathy laughed.

"Three words each hahaha." Cathy laughed as Skye laughed along. Deidara tilted his head to the side.

"'Art is Life'?" He questioned. Skye grinned as she nodded.

"Hai!" She cheered happily as a blush appeared on his face. "Art comes in many shapes and sizes. Some are short-lived and some last forever. The only thing everlasting that stays withen you is the love and admiration you have for art." Skye said with a soft smile. Everyone's eyes widened to her description. Skye decided to play rap. "I'm going old school!" Skye said. Cathy laughed.

"Lemme guess, Big Sean? Meek Mill? Wu-Tang Clan?" Cathy asked and the Akatsuki was confused.

"There's a clan named Wu-Tang?" Pein asked. Cathy slapped her hand over Skye's mouth because she knows her sister. She knows the things her sister may do or say.

"No. It is a rap group that calls themself the Wu-Tang Clan." Cathy explaing sweetly while removing her hand from Skye's face, who was snickering uncontrollably.

"You fucking retard..." She said while bursting into laughter. Pein rolled his eyes while Cathy shook her head while wondering why the hell did she remove her hand from Skye's face. Kakuzu turned to Skye.

"How much money do you guys have?" He asked. Hidan sucked his teeth.

"All you talk about is money... Money is a waste of time!" Hidan said. Skye gasped which caught everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!" Skye said heartbroked.

"You must not know Hidan-san..." Cathy said, starting Skye off.

"Cash Rules Everything Around Me.

C.R.E.A.M!

Get the money

Dollar, dollar bill ya'll!" Skye rapped out. Cathy laughed while the Akatsuki's eyes were wide. The girls laughed out loud while high-fiving eachother. Sasori shook his head.

"I don't think I am ever going to survive this world." He said. Cathy laughed, but then became serious.

"Skye-chan, I think you should have an escort with you walking to school and coming home." Cathy suggested. Skye had a confused face on.

"But I go home with you..." She said. Cathy nodded.

"Yeah, like people are going to take the side of the defendants sister." Cathy said sarcastically but logically. Skye sighed.

"Fine." Skye said while taking out a coin. "I'mma throw this penny with my eyes closed, and whoever this penny hits or is the closest to, they are going to be my bodyguard for the day." Skye said and Cathy nodded. Skye closed her eyes and threw the penny.

"Itai!" She help a yelp. Skye opened her eyes and saw Itachi holding his now busted lip.

"Tachi-san it is. Okay, case closed." Skye said while going back to the music. Skye picked a song that was japanese. "Onee-chan, you know this song?" Skye ask. Cathy looked at it and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno... Play it." She said. Before she clicked it, Cathy grinned. "And sing it." Skye shot her sister a playful annoyed look and played the song.

"_I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo_  
_donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto_

_Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa_  
_kimi no koe kikoeta kara_  
_sou PINCHI na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo_  
_kimi to ireba nori koerareru_

_tokimekito maken kito_  
_uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo_

_STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo_  
_tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo_  
_I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo_  
_donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER-"_

The Akatsuki watch her sing, enjoying the performance they were getting. Hidan actually held a small smile on his face.

_"-AH tatoeba kono koi mahoudatto shitemo_  
_eien ni kokenai hazu_  
_sou modore yashinaiyo harukana ano hi ni_  
_kimi to deau mae no jibun ni_

_hitamukide namaikide_  
_tokidoki wa dokidoki suru kedo_

_STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni hashinaiyo_  
_kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara_  
_I SAY YES zutto kimi wo sosaetai yo_  
_toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo FOREVER_

_tsuyogaride yowamushide_  
_uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo_

_STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo_  
_tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo_  
_STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa hashinai yo_  
_kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara_  
_I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo_  
_donna mirai mo kitoori ni kakeyou FOREVER..._" Skye sung. Cathy had a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my God that song is awesome!" Cathy cheered. Skye laughed.

"I know right?" Skye said with soft smile. Skye looked at the computer. "I keep seeing these ads for an anime called a 'A Devil and Her Love Song'... I dunno it sounds good..." Skye said while thinking about it. Cathy snickered.

"When you think-, I dunno haha." She said while giving a light laugh. Skye gave her sister a soft smile. You can tell how much they love eachother.

* * *

The next day, Skye walked ahead of Cathy and Itachi. Skye knew he was her favorite character, and decided to give them a little alone time. She still had her over-protective side that wanted to gut him because he was talking to her. Skye played cool. Cathy laughed at something he had said and Skye literally had a dark aura around her. "I never knew you could actually have a sense of humor Tachi-san." She said while snickering. Itachi turned many shades of red.

"I didn't even know that was funny..." He stated softly. Her eyes widened as she burst into laughter.

"An oblivious joker. Another reason to like you more!" She cheered as his heart nearly stopped there. He turned to her with loving eye.

"Cathy-san, I find you-"

"ONEE-CHAN~!" Skye squeeled while glomping her. Cathy was in heaven because of this. She embraced her imoto to death.

"Imouto kawaii! I thought you get embarrassed when it comes to me loving you!" Cathy said while killing the child. Skye managed a small grin.

"Change of... Heart..." She said while glaring at the Uchiha behined Cathy's back. Itachi sweatdropped. The trio made it to school and Itachi left back home.

* * *

The Akatsuki sat at home, bored. Hidan decided to make himself comfortable, and decided to pick up the ipod Skye forgotten to take with her. The Akatsuki watched him. "What is Hidan-senpai doing?" Tobi asked. Hidan shook his head.

"Nothing. Just looking through her stuff.." He said while browsing through her pictures. His eyes widened to how much clevage the girl had, she was hiding it somewhat well with the big shirts she's always wearing. "Oh my God..." He said while going to her instagram. He saw her with an afro and almost laugh, but her face still was gorgeous to him...

Pause.

Did he just think that? He needs to get his head straight. Konan was curious. "What did you see?" Konan asked.

"Pictures and shit." He said while putting the ipod in his pocket while getting up. Pein rose an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Hidan yawned.

"Out." He said while leaving.

"I don't think the girls will like this." Pein said while shaking his head.

* * *

Hidan was walking in the street, getting stares from woman and glares from men.

Stares and Glares... YEAH!

Okay anyway... He was walking up the street when some woman stopped him. Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked while getting impatiant. The lady laughed seductively and locked an arm with his. Hidan tried his best not to glare at the bitch.

"Oh, just someone who wants to get to know you." She said with innocent eyes. Hidan thought of something.

Yes, he thought of something.

"I actually have to pick my _girlfriend_ up. See ya!" He said while shaking her off like she was nothing. She was not giving up though.

"My name is Emily! What is your name?!" She yelled out to him. He gave her a peace sign without even looking at her.

"Hidan! But you'll never see me again to even have to bother knowing it. You stupid bitch..." He said the last part to his self. The lady eyed him.

"We'll see about that..." She said while walking away.

* * *

Cathy and Skye left out the school and waited outside for Itachi to show up. "What's taking him so long?!" Skye asked while tapping her feet impatiantly. Cathy giggled to her younger sisters actions.

"Skye, calmed down. He is getting used to the world." Cathy said while defending him. Skye didn't like it one bit/

"So you like him too..." She said out loud, which made Cathy blush a whole lot.

"What?" Cathy asked. Skye shook her head.

"Nothing... He better just treat you right..." Skye said aloud again. Cathy's pearly white face was now crimson red.

"Skye Aida Michaels, you be silent THIS INSTANT!" Cathy scolded. Skye held in her laughter.

"Pfft... Yes ma'am" Skye said, but then turned her head to an unsuspecting figure.

"Yo." He said. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Hidan? No wonder why asswipe was late, he wasn't even coming." She said while grinning. Cathy couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Can we fucking go already? I don't have the time to be wasted outside with these sluts." He said, talking about the women who were oggling him. "Though I am flattered." He said the last part to himself though Skye heard it and snickered lightly. The trio walked home and Skye turned to Hidan.

"You know, you didn't have to come." Skye said. He looked the other direction.

"But I wanted to." Hidan said in a low tone. There was something in Hidan's tone that Cathy did not like and she glared at him. Hidan took something out his pocket. "You forgot this..." He said while taking out Skye's purple bunny-eared Ipod. Skye's eyes widened as she kindly took it from him.

"Oh my God thank you! I thought I had lost it or something!" She said while hugging him automatically. Hidan turned some shades of red.

"Yeah, well, I saw your pictures as well." He said with a smirk. Skye jumped back and glared at him. "Tight shirts suit you more." He said while nodding his head. Skye glared at him.

"Shut the hell up! I was only paying attention to my face in that picture. It's not my fault those _things_ are everywhere no matter what!" Skye hissed while walking up ahead. Hidan snickered as Maria and him followed up ahead.

* * *

"So I spoke to the principle and it turns out that the court day is November 8th." Skye said while setting the date in her ipod. Cathy became worried.

"Are you ready for this?" Cathy asked. Skye gave a smile.

"Of course. I got Jii-san to help me." Skye said while grinning at Kakuzu. Cathy smiled.

"At least we get to spend Halloween together." Cathy said with a soft smile. Skye glared at her.

"You freaking idiot!" Skye said while pushing her into the kitchen. Cathy was shocked.

"W-w-w-what?" Cathy said while looking at the cake on the table. Her eyes widened. Skye shook her head while giving her sister the 'Are You Crazy' smile.

"I can't believe you forgot today was your birthday." Skye said while kissing her on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Onee-chan..." Skye said softly. Tears fell from Cathy's eyes as she glomped her sister.

"Arigato!" She said while hugging her tightly. "And it's not that I forgot... It's just that I was focused on my sister who may go to juvie..." She said. Skye's eyes widened as Skye pulled her crying sister into an embrace.

"Never..." She said softly. The Akatsuki watched this whole scene. They didn't even notice that Skye made a cake. When did she make a cake? They don't know. Cathy pouted at her and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Nani?" Skye asked. Cathy crossed her arms while pouting.

"Where's my birthday song?" Cathy whined. Skye sighed.

"_Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday to Cathy..._

_Happy birthday to you..._" Skye sung softly. Cathy was happy as she glomped her sister more. Skye was happy that she had this much time to spend with her sister before more drama happens.

* * *

It was three days after Cathy's birthday. Skye was bored because Cathy wanted to surprise Skye with costumes, so her and Maria was shopping and Skyeb was stuck inside the house. The Akatsuki were used to the world and were doing their own thing. Skye got bored and went out into the living room where she saw Hidan. He turned to her. "Yo." He said. Skye gave him a look. He smirked. "Da'hell? You're still mad at me?" He asked. Skye shook her head while sitting next to him.

"Not really... But you went through my shit!" She said while punching him in the arm. He hissed in pain.

"AH!" Hidan said while rubbing his arm. He turned to her with a smirk. "You're really strong huh?" He said, making her face turn a little pink. She turned her head away while crossing her arms. He took notice of her embarrassment.

"Whatever." She said while picking up her book and reading it. He was curious.

"Skye, who is your favorite character?" He asked. Skye turned to him. He smirked. "I mean, it has to be me because I'm pretty fucking hot right?" He said all cocky like. Skye turned to the book and mumbled something under her breath. "What?" He asked. She was blushing and turned to him.

"It is you dammit!" She shouted. Hidan's eyes went wide as Skye quickly looked back into her book.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, and after you comes Deidara and Sasori... But you are number one on my list." Skye explained. Hidan didn't know what to say. Skye sighed and put her down while turning to him. "That's why Maria was making fun of me because she couldn't believe that I had cut off your arm." Skye said with a light laugh, which Hidan couldn't help but pay attention to. She stopped laughing and looked at him. "What?" She asked. He shook his head and turned the other direction.

"Nothing." He muttered in a low tone. Skye was confused. Out of nowhere, Cathy burst through the door with Maria.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH SKYE LOOK WHAT WE BROUGHT!" Maria yelled, gaining the Akatsuki's attention. Skye shook her head while looking at the costumes with her eyes widening. They were cop costumes, each one custom made. Skye saw the one with her name on it and her eyes widened.

"Da'fuck? I can't wear this you guys! It's too revealing!" Skye said. Now the Akatuski really was into their conversation. Cathy gave her sister a smile.

"Come on Skye-chan. It only shows some of your stomach and you are going to wear fishnet stockings so the shorts aren't going to really matter." She said. Skye saw the other costumes. Maria was going to wear something like Skye's except she wasn't wearing fishnet stockings and instead of shorts, it was a skirt. Cathy's was a dress that reaches the same length as Maria's skirt. Skye had knee-high black boots, Maria had ankle boots and Cathy had mini pumps. Skye sighed. Maria looked at her.

"Come on Skye, its for halloween, and a party I got us into." Maria said while grinning. Skye glared.

"You know I'm not into parties Marie..." Skye said. Cathy and Maria laughed.

"Neither are we, but this is a good party Skye where we might see a famous rapper that you like~..." Cathy said. Skye thought about it and then grinned.

"Oh my God... Praise Jehovah, I'm going!" Skye cheered. Maria and Cathy high-fived eachother. Skye gave up. "Alright guys you win..."

* * *

Next chapter... HALLOWEEN!

Read and Review

~SkyePanda98


	5. Halloween Special

**Previously...**

"Come on Skye, its for halloween, and a party I got us into." Maria said while grinning. Skye glared.

"You know I'm not into parties Marie..." Skye said. Cathy and Maria laughed.

"Neither are we, but this is a good party Skye where we might see a famous rapper that you like~..." Cathy said. Skye thought about it and then grinned.

"Oh my God... Praise Jehovah, I'm going!" Skye cheered. Maria and Cathy high-fived eachother. Skye gave up. "Alright guys you win..."

**Now...**

"Halloween?" Deidara asked curiously. Skye nodded.

"Yes. It's where you dress up and stuff and pull pranks that mostly people would get pissed off for." Skye explained. Cathy and Maria slowly turned to her.

"Skye... Why...?" Maria asked while Cathy laughed at the explanation.

"Only Skye-chan." She said. Skye snickered, then turned to the Akatsuki.

"You guys wanna come? I mean to sit at home in stuff, that gotta be boring as hell..." Skye offered. Cathy's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah! I mean you guys can go as yourselves!" She added. The Akatsuki looked at eachother.

"Well, it does sound fun..." Konan said..

"And it would be better than sitting awkwardly at home..." Zetsu added. Pein nodded.

"Then it is decided. We will go with you." Pein said. The girls grinned.

"Just wear regular clothes. Your faces should give away who you are." Cathy said and they all nodded.

* * *

Skipping a few days... HALLOWEEN DAY! The girls got dressed in one room while the Akatsuki got dressed in the other. "Tobi gets to finally go outside!" Tobi cheered. Sasori nodded.

"I wonder what this party will be like..." He said aloud. The Akatsuki were done getting dressed, but the girls weren't.

"Did they change their minds?" Itachi asked the un-asked question.

"NO, I AM NOT FRIGGIN' GOING OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Skye's voice yelled.

"Come on Imoto, you look great!" Cathy said, trying to persuade her.

"Fuck no! I'm not leaving this room!" Skye yelled. Maria gave a loud sigh.

"Skye-chan... Only for a night..." Maria said. Skye sucked her teeth and slammed the door open while walking into the living room and sitting down with crossed arms. The other girls left the room and sat by her. The Akatsuki just stared at the girls with wide eyes. Itachi found Cathy to be absolutely stunning.

"You look great." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said sweetly as he blushed. Skye glared at him while resting her head in her hands.

"Man, if you don't back the fu-" Maria elbowed Skye before she finished. Skye gave her a look while Maria whispered something in her ear. Skye sighed but listened as Itachi and Cathy conversed, getting closer than Skye liked.

"Let love fly..." Maria whispered in Skye's ear. Skye sucked her teeth while facing the other direction. Hidan snickered and Skye glared at him.

"What's so fucking funny?" She asked annoyed. He smirked while sitting next to her.

"Your over-protectiveness. Looks as if you are going to have a bitch-fit at any moment." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not that damn over-"

"You can be my date for tonight Tachi-san!" Cathy cheered. Skye automatically got up with her gigantic scythe appearing in her hand as she growled and was held back by Maria. The Akatsuki stared at her while Itachi's eyes were wide and Cathy held a confused look on her face.

"Skye-chan, why is your scythe out?" She asked. Skye snapped out of her murderous rage and blushed.

"Oh um... Just was teaching Dan-chan some moves. Aheheheh..." Skye said while spinning the scythe around, purposely cutting a centimeter of hair off of Itachi's head. Cathy grinned.

"I'm glad you are finally bonding with your favorite character Imoto." Skye blushed as she sat back down with her scythe away.

"Whatever..." She muttered under her breath. Hidan was just staring at her.

"'Dan-chan'?" He questioned, annoyed of the nickname. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a nickname we came up with." Skye said while he just looked at her. She gave an annoyed look. "Why do you keep staring at me like that Hidan?" She asked annoyed. He 'tcked'.

"Don't flatter yourself woman..." He growled while blushing and turning his head away. Skye 'tcked' as well and crossed her arms while turning her head the other way.

"I don't." She said while getting up and walking towards the door. Hidan's eyes widened to that statement. How could she not possibly flatter herself? Wasn't she a female? Shouldn't she know how gorgous she is to him? He turned to her.

"Well you should." He said lowly. Skye blushed and left through the door, as the others followed.

* * *

The party was awesome. Even the Akatsuki was enjoying themselves. Kisame was having a blast because of all the woman that flirted with him. Cathy and Itachi danced with eachother, enjoying eachother's company while Maria and Sasori chatted. Skye was sitting down, watching the people she cared about have fun with a smile. She looked over at Kakuzu who was totally wasted, and chuckled to it. "Seats taken?" Someone asked and Skye looked up. Her eyes widened to her it was and her heart nearly stopped. The dude laughed. "Shit... Wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." He said. Skye spoke.

"Big Sean I am one of your biggest fans! The only reason why I came to this party is because I heard you and some other rappers may be here!" She said quickly with a blush on her face. He started to crack up.

"Man... Just wow." He said while patting her head. He sat down next to her. "Nice to meet a fan. What's your name?" He asked. Skye smiled.

"My name is Skye." She said while taking out her ipod. "I'm sorry, can I please get a picture with you?" She asked eagerly. He laughed while taking a few pictures with her. "Thank you." She said happily. He smiled at the girl. She was pretty when she smiled like that, and should do it more often. He stood up.

"It's my turn to perform. See ya later." He said while leaving to the stage. Skye felt like she could die in happiness just now. She had just met one of her favorite rappers. If she were to meet Florence and The Machine on the same day, she would just die of happiness.

"Praise Jesus..." She said while kissing her cross. Big Sean rap along to 'Mercy' along with Kanye and the others. The Akatsuki and the girls found Skye.

"I'm surprised you are not hype because your song is playing..." Maria said. Skye laughed while embracing her two friends.

"OH MAH GAWD! I'VE JUST FREAKIN' MET AND SPOKE TO BIG SEAN A LIKE OH MAH GOSH!" Skye shouted. The two girls eyes widened.

"EH?!" They both said in a unison. Skye showed them the pictures the two took. The two girls jumped up and down then rubbed it in her face.

"We told you, you should come." Maria said first.

"But no... Attitude..." Cathy added. Skye rolled her eyes while snickering.

"Oh shut the hell up guys. Fine, whatever you were right, gaw!" Skye said dramatically, making the two laugh.

* * *

The crew left the party happily. The girls had fun, the Akatsuki had fun, everyone had fun. Then, a crash was heard. Everyone turned to where the noise was heard. Turns out they were gunshots. Skye rolled her eyes and continued to walk home. The girls looked at her. "Shouldn't we do something?" Maria asked while Cathy followed behined Skye.

"Let them kill eachother. It's less work for us..." Cathy said while the others looked at eachother.

* * *

They made it home, and had a mini celebration of their own. Cathy and Itachi were getting along swimmingly and Skye kept an eye on those two. Maria left home and the Akatsuki were having fun. "Calm the fuck down." Hidan said while sitting by her. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I am over-protective... It's not my fault I love her so much." Skye said while looking at him. He grinned.

"You're crazy." He said while snickering. Skye sucked her teeth.

"Yup. Fuckin' psycho, and he'd better keep his distance." Skye said. Hidan held in a laugh. Skye pouted. "It's not funny..."Skye said while playfully slaping his chest. He was completely amused. "How would you feel if someone you cared about was with someone who may hurt them?" Skye asked. He snickered.

"Everyone gets hurt once in a while Skye-chan. Calm down." He said while patting her head. She stared into his eyes, and he was creeped out by it. "What?" He asked. Skye gave him a soft smile.

"I wish I had your eyes... They're my favorite color." She said and he turned his head the other way. Skye snickered to it. "Kawaii..." She said while laughing lightly and getting up. He turned and glared at her with red cheeks.

"Don't fucking call me that!" He hissed. Skye only laughed it off while turning to Deidara, who looked sad for a reason. She sat by him.

"DeiDei..." She called out to him. He turned to her. "What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed loudly.

"I haven't blown up a damn thing in a while, un!" He complained. That brought a grin to Skye's face. She took his hand, which caught him by surprise.

"Come with me!" She said excitedly while dragging him out the house. Cathy noticed after a while that Skye was gone.

"Where's Skye-chan?" She asked, with her annoyance rising. Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"Last time I saw her she went with the faggot..." He said boredly. Tobi growled at him.

"Hidan-senpai! Tobi told you, Deidara-senpai's name is Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled at him. Hidan just stared at him.

"Shut, the-" Hidan back-slapped him, "-fuck up Tobi!" He yelled while Tobi rubbed his head while crying.

"Hidan-senpai's a bad boy!" Tobi cried. Hidan smirked.

"Damn straight..." He said while napping a bit.

* * *

Skye had a hard time running with the boots, but she still made it to the place she wanted to show Deidara. His eyes widened. "What is this place?" He asked. Skye gave him a beautiful smile.

"My favorite place!" She said. He blushed a bit.

"R-really, hm?" He asked. She nodded while making a fiery bomb in her hand. His eyes widened.

"Bomber..." She called out to it as it laughed. She threw it towards the sinners, "have a blast..." She said as a huge explosion erupted. Deidara's eyes were wide the whole time as she turned to him. "You do it. Don't worry, this is one of the places a whole bunch of sinners go to. Basically, you are doing a good thing, and helping me collect souls." She said with a smile. He grinned widely while blowing a whole bunch of people up. Skye was literally dying of laughter at his enthusiam.

"Oh my God... This is great, un!" He said while laughing. Skye smiled at him and he looked at her. "What?" He asked while stopping. Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Glad to see you feeling better DeiDei-san." Skye said while hugging him. He blushed.

"Y-yeah, thanks." He said. Skye let go of him and began walking home, as he followed. She turned to him.

"You can stay if you want." Skye said to him. He shooked his head.

"Nah. I think I'd just go home, un." He said while patting her head. Skye stared at him for a while but then continued walking home.

* * *

Skye and Deidara made it home where most of the Akatsuki were knocked out. Cathy glomped her sister while glaring at Deidara who flinched a bit. "Imoto! Where the hell were you?" She asked all worried like and junk. Skye hugged her sister back.

"Calm down Onee-chan, I was only making Deidara feel better." Skye said while Cathy's jaw dropped. Deidara smiled brightly.

"Un! Much better." He said cheerfully, unaware of how wrong they sounded. Cathy automatically had him on the floor a glaive near his throat.

"You motherfucker! I'll kill you for touching my poor innocent Imoto-" Cathy flared, catching most of the Akatsuki that was up by surprise. Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame were dying of laughter as Skye automatically held her back.

"Not that way! Not that way Onee-chan!" Skye repeated over and over again. Cathy calmed down and acting the same innocent way that she did as the glaive dissappeared.

"Oh... Okay!" She said while sitting down and resuming her conversation with Itachi, making Skye's eye twitch. She helped Deidara up and her looked at Skye horrified.

"What the hell did she think we were talking about, hm?" He asked. Skye snickered.

"She thought I was-, you know let's forget about it..." Skye said as he finally understood and laughed.

"Wow haha." He said while laughing. He patted her head. "Well, I'mma wash up and head off to bed, un." He said while walking away. Skye touched her head with a slight pink tint on her face.

"Niecey! Get over here!" Kakuzu yelled, and Skye obeyed. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Could you get me something to drink?" He asked, as Hidan and Kisame began snickering. Skye glared at him while going into the kitchen, pouring him some soda and giving it to him. "I love you..." He said while patting her head and drinking his soda.

"I love you too Kakuzu-jiisan..." Skye muttered under her breath. Kakuzu made himself comfortable.

"I could get used to this." He said while dozing of to sleep. Skye shook her head while controlling the urge to strangle him.

"You have fucking anger issues..." Hidan said while snickering. Skye turned to him.

"And you love to friggin' piss me off..." Skye growled. He laughed while pulling her down to sit by him. Her eyes widened. He laughed.

"Lighten up a bit. You're too pretty for that!" He said while patting her back. She blushed a bit while turning her head away.

"Shut up Hidan..." She said lowly, and he turned to her. He patted her head. She glared while blushing. "What is with dudes patting my head?!" She asked. He snickered.

"I dunno..." He said while leaning back. Skye studied him a bit. "What?" He asked. She shook her head while going to the other bathroom to bathe. Cathy's eyes sparkled.

"Skye-chan, wait for sissy!" Cathy said while skipping to the bathroom.

* * *

It's like one-something in the morning and Cathy and Skye had managed to wake everyone up and get them to bathe. Skye got out of bed while Cathy stayed asleep and went off into the kitchen, where she saw Hidan. "Hidan? What are you doing up?" She asked sleepily. He shook his head.

"No reason..." He said while drinking warm milk. Skye got herself a glass of water and was going to walk back to her room, until, "wait, stay here with me for a second." He said, and she listened.

"What's up?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I just want to know something." He said while staring directly at her. Skye stared back. "Skye-chan, why the hell am I your favorite character?" He asked, making Skye's eyes widened. Skye glared while blushing.

"What kind of stupid ass question is that?" She asked embarrassed. Hidan snickered.

"I just want to know... Damn..."He said. Skye sighed.

"Well, you always made me laugh... I mean I found you awesome in many ways, and still do. Though your religion confuses me a bit, everytime I'd see you I'd smile. I'd be like, 'Oh my God, yes Hidan's in the episode!' and sit down and watch through it. I was so upset when I saw you 'die'... That was the first time I've actually hated another one of my favorite character's because of the things we share in common. There are more reasons but I'm too tired to tell you.." Skye answered while yawning. Hidan was completely shocked from what he just heard. Now he knows that she was not just saying that.

"Damn... I feel so famous..." He said. Skye laughed.

"I also get jealous sometimes because of the fanfics I read, with the girls and how they wish for you to act towards them... I dunno but like I be like 'ugh, WHAT THE HELL?!' Haha!" Skye said while laughing lightly and Hidan blushed to the comment. "Don't worry, I get the same way with my other favorite characters too... But, you're still number one." Skye said with a grin. Hidan smiled.

"Cool... I'm glad to hear that..." He said while kissing her cheek and going to bed. Skye's eyes were wide for a moment as she went to bed as well...

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

**Yayz...**

**WOOHOOO**

**WEEEEEEE!**

**Okay that's enough.**

**Well... This is a late halloween special.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**ESPECIALLY YOU ONEE-CHAN!**

**Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	6. Back To Business Preparing for Trial

**Normal P.O.V.**

Most of the Akatsuki woke up with a major headache. Skye was still thinking about what had happened earlier while Cathy grinned at her sister. "Wasn't last night awesome?" She asked while fixing her white tank-top. Skye blushed.

"Y-yeah... Great..." She said while dusting off her pajama shorts. Deidara walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my Guwd I'm like so hungreh!" He said all gay-like. Kisame walked in after him.

"And like, feed us!" He said gay-like as well, making the two girls laugh. Skye shook her head.

"No... No stop tryna talk like me. You dooz et like zis!" Skye said while bobbing her head, making the three laugh. The rest of the Akatsuki walked into the kitchen. Skye turned to them and a smirk grew on her face. Cathy started to snicker silently, knowing her sister was about to say or do something unnecessary. "'Sup?" Skye asked. The Akatsuki nodded their heads. "DO YOU GUYS HAVE A HANGOVER OR SOMTHING LIKE ZAT?" Skye shouted, making most of them cringe.

"AH(OW)!" Most of them shouted while holding their heads. Cathy ran out the room laughing while Skye was dying of laughter. Skye turned to them.

"That's what you get for getting drunk off your ass. Medicines in the cabinet and drink some water." Skye said while purposely smacking Kakuzu on the head, making him feel more pain.

"Itai! Dammit that hurt you brat! Is that anyway to treat your Jii-san?" He asked while crying. Skye rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Urusei..." She said while turning red to the new figure in the kitchen.

"Morning dumbshits..." Hidan said while yawning. Skye quickly turned away while starting the breakfeast, which Cathy found suspicious.

"I'll help you Imoto..." Cathy said while helping Skye with breakfast. Skye looked at the calender... November 1st... Cathy turned to her sister and kissed her on her forehead. Skye turned to her.

"Onee?" Skye asked confused. Cathy held a sad look in her eyes.

"They are not taking you away from me..." Cathy said softly. Skye held back the urge to cry and gave her sister a smile.

"Remember Onee-chan, we have evidence... So we're good!" Skye said while laughing lightly. Cathy smiled a bit.

"Oh yeah... Right... Baka, baka!" Cathy said while slapping herself playfully making Skye laugh a bit. They finished making breakfast and handed everyone plates. Everyone ate, while the girls discussed about something the Akatsuki found interesting. "Imoto-chan... Don't you think we're being lazy? I mean we haven't captured a soul in a while..." Cathy said while biting into her biscuit. Skye 'tcked'.

"I don't give a damn. We work out asses off too much. It's a good thing we're taking a long break." Skye said while eating her eggs. Cathy smirked.

"I'm surprised to hear that from you Death... I mean, you literally be enjoying those missions.." Cathy said while drinking her orange juice. Skye laugh.

"Whatever Angel... Like you don't enjoy those missions as much as I do..." Skye said while finishing her plate while throwing it in the dishes and washing it. Cathy laughed.

"Come on! These are worthless humans we are talking about..." Cathy said while Skye sat back down.

"True... You think Lucifer is going to be bugging us anytime soon?" Skye asked. Cathy snickered, thinking about the times those two go at it at eachother.

"Skye, let me just say this as your sister... I think you two like eachother..." Cathy said with a sneer. Skye turned many shades of red while standing up to protest. The Akatsuki watched in both excitemetn and amusement.

"I do NOT like that low-down, golden-eyed son of a bitch! He pisses me off _everytime_ I see him and he loves to just urk me... He URKS ME!" Skye said while sitting down pouting. Cathy laughed at her sisters cuteness.

"But you're as red as kool-aid like stop it..." Cathy said while pinching Skye's cheek.

"Who's Lucifer?" Hidan asked. Skye turned redder but still answered.

"He's Satin son, but he worships God and works by his side... He's an annoying fucking angel that needs to-"

"Imoto, you know you love him~..." Cathy said while drinking more of her orange juice. Skye held a cocky grin.

"Says the girl who basically had the hots for Joseph..." Skye said as Cathy automatically spit her oj out.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Joseph into this! We were just friends. Nothing more..." Cathy said while Skye rolled her eyes.

"Please... I caught you two about to swap spit." Skye said as out of no where, Itachi starts to choke. Cathy turned many shades of red.

"Well, okay we were gonna kiss until some violent person nearly destroyed the house trying to get at him!" Cathy protested while pouted. It was silent.

_Crickets... Crickets..._

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." Skye said stupidly as Cathy whacked her on the head. "AH! Dammit..." Skye said while rubbing her head.

"You two are weird, un..." Deidara said while eyeing the two. Skye laughed.

"Cathy-chii just dun wanna admit that she was _this_ close to wifing someone..." Skye said while bursting into laughter. Cathy rolled her eyes while Itachi just seemed depressed throughout breakfast. Hidan stared at Skye.

"What about you and this 'Lucifer' dude?" Hidan asked. Skye turned red and turned to him.

"Arch nemesis!" Skye stated boldly. Hidan grinned while shaking his head. Tobi giggled.

"Skye-tan is cute when she blushes... Cathy-tan as well!" He cheered. The two girls gave them equally cold glares and he flinched. Skye snickered.

"No use thinking about it. We have like two free weeks off of school, so we're able to enjoy ourselves..." Skye said. Cathy snickered as well.

"You're right... Hey, Skye-chan..." Cathy began while playing with her hair. Skye tilted her head to the side. "Do you think Joseph actually liked me?" She asked while looking down. Skye gave her a small smile.

"Girl, he loved you... And if it weren't for my over-protectiveness, you two would be by eachother's side at all times." Skye said with a tick mark appearing on her head. Itachi left the kitchen after that and Cathy seemed to be the only one that noticed. Cathy smiled at her sister and turned away.

"Thanks... I'll see you guys later." She said while following behined Itachi. Skye turned back to the Akatsuki that was staring at her.

"What?!" Skye asked, getting annoyed at the fact that they just stare at her. The Akatsuki seemed amused and Hidan sat next to her.

"So... Tell me about this, _Lucifer_ dude again..." He said while resting his head in his hand. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is going on between Lucifer. I despise that dude. Besides, I'm not into dating now..." Skye said whie finishing her orange juice. Hidan blinked.

"Oh?" He asked. Skye nodded while yawning. The other Akatsuki members left.

"Yes." She said. Hidan smirked by leaning closer, making her back up a bit.

"How about if a certain favorite character were to change your mind?" He asked flirtatiously. Skye backed up and turned her head a different dirention.

"My mind cannot be changed, whatsoever." Skye said while getting up and stretching. He snickered.

"We'll see..." He said. Skye blushed and turned to him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked. He smirked while leaving.

"You'll see..." And he left. Deidara ran into the kitchen after that.

"Oh my God Skye-chan, how come you've never shown me this hm?" He asked while showing her a sketchbook. Skye's eyes widened while she glared at him lightly.

"How the hell did you get that?" Skye asked. Deidara sat by her and laughed nervously.

"Well, Danna had found this in your room and was bored and decided to look through it, un. Then he showed it to me..." He explained. Skye only sighed.

"Thoughs are just practices. I'm not very good at it yet." Skye said and his eyes widened.

"Not very good?! I think you are just saying that, un." He said while smirking. Skye blushed.

"No, I'm being friggin' serious." Skye said. Deidara gave a soft smile.

"You're a great artist Skye-chan." Deidara said softly. With a blush on her cheeks, Skye smiled.

"Thank you, DeiDei." She said. Deidara stretched.

"What inspires you the most?" He asked. Skye didn't need to think of it.

"Life itself..." Skye said while daydreaming.

"Hello? Hello, un..." Deidara said while waving his hand in her face. She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Sorry man..." She said while laughing. He laughed as well.

"No problem." He said while laughing. Skye stared at him for a bit, but then stood up. He looked at her. "Where are you going?" He asked. Skye yawned.

"Back to my room. I'm still tired..." Skye said while walking to her room.

* * *

Skye lied in her bed for a while, and thanks to the shades in her room, it was dark and easy to fall asleep to. Skye hummed a melody before drifting off into a soft-... "Skye-chan!" Dammit... Skye looked at the orange-masked fool.

"Yes Tobi-san?" Skye asked tiredly. Tobi bounced up and down.

"Will Skye-chan play a game with Tobi?" He asked. Skye glared at him.

"Tobi, I KNOW, your ass did NOT just wake me up for that shit..." Skye said while going back to sleep. Tobi bounced on her bed making her glare more.

"But Skye-chan, Tobi wanna play with you~!" Tobi sung. Skye glared at him and got up.

"Fine... Let's play hide and seek. You go hide, and I'll find you or whatever..." Skye said. He cheered while running out the room, and Skye did, well, I think you can GUESS what she did...

**One Hour Later...**

"You big ole' meanie!" Tobi yelled while shaking Skye awake. Skye glared as Tobi embraced her while crying. "Skye-chan said she would play with Tobi! Waaaaaah!" He cried. Skye growled.

"Madara, Obito, or whatever. I know who you are... So you don't have to bother me while I fuckin' sleep!" Skye yelled while pushing him off her and laying back down. Madara was shocked for one thing... He didn't know that she knew _all_ about the Akatsuki, or his identity. He smirked.

"Wow... And I was having so much fun getting on your nerves..." He said, making her hiss. He slapped her back. "Wake up anyway. You are too young to be sleeping all day..." He said while she got up, threw him towards the wall, and stepping out of her room crankily. He frowned but put his Tobi act back on. "Skye-tan's a BAD GIRL!" He yelled while Skye walked into the living room where everyone apparently was. Everyone, except a certain two people...

* * *

"Tachi-san..." Cathy called out to him while he turned to her boredly.

"What is it?" He asked, sort of rudely. Cathy was shocked and annoyed by his attitude.

"I just came to check on you..." She said while sitting by him. "You've seemed upset over something..." She said.

"What is there to be upset about?" He asked in his normal stoic voice. Cathy have had it and stood up while glaring at him. He was surprised to how angry she was.

"How about the fact that you are acting like a total ass!" Cathy said while storming out of the room, leaving a shocked Uchiha. Cathy went off to the living room where everyone was at. Skye saw her and automatically knew her sister was pissed. She would have to ask her about that later. Skye sighed and then a certain Jashinist sat by her while she was using her ipod.

"Whatchu doin~?" Hidan asked, sounding as if he was about to annoy her. Skye ignored that feeling.

"Reading a fanfic..." Skye answered. The Akatsuki knew what it was because of the evil explanation that Skye has givin them, and by evil explanation, I mean by showing them yaoi and yuri pairings... HARDCORE ONES... Cathy was on the sidelines laughing at the torture Skye was giving the character's being that she was reading it out loud. Skye still remember's the horrified faces the Akatsuki member's had when she read 'Narutos Balls' to them. FREAKIN'. HILARATY. Anyway, back to the present where Skye was not being a complete sadist by torturing them, Skye was reading a fanfiction and Hidan read along with her. Hidan grinned.

"Cool, this one has my fucking name in it... Awesome!" He cheered. Skye smiled at his happiness, but then glared at the screen.

"Oh dear Jehovah..." Skye said while face-palming. Hidan turned to her.

"What?" He asked. Skye pointed to the screen.

"This right here gets on my fucking nerves. The fan-girls. I'm not gonna front, I have my fan-girl ways as well, but I wouldn't go as far as to do some shit like this. People use your religion when their angry by screaming shit like 'oh my effing Jashin' or 'I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin'... That's annoying. I mean if you are trying to be funny then yeah, but if you are using it in your everyday life then no. Like when someone says 'OMJ',_ that's_ funny..." Skye explained and Hidan's eyes were wide the whole time. Skye realised what she just did and turned as red as a tomato and bowed her head down in embarassment. "Oh my God... I-I am so sorry..." She said in a low tone. Hidan grinned while snickering.

"I think I can get used to having a fan like you... Getting mad for me and shit..." He said while laughing. Skye turned redder and she glared at him.

"Well, it's just my friggin' opinion... I tend to say what I think a lot... Which happens to be a bad habit I have..." Skye said while sighing and continuing to read the fanfiction. Hidan smirked.

"I happened to find that cute..." He said while giving a cocky grin. Skye blushed more while turning to him.

"Oh ha-ha..." Skye said sarcastically. He snickered then Deidara sat by her. Hidan glared at him.

"Da'fuck do ya want faggot?" Hidan asked as Skye elbowed him. Deidara glared right back.

"Hanging out with my bud, un..." He said. Skye's eyes brightened.

"I'm your bud?!" She asked happily. He laughed.

"Of course, un!" He said while patting her back. Skye squeeled.

"My Life = COMPLETE!" Skye cheered, making him laugh hard.

"Yeah, yeah... So what was you and asshole over here talking about?" He asked. Skye blushed and sighed.

"I just stated my opinion... That's all..." Skye answered and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool, un.." He said. Then he turned to her. "Skye-chan, where did you learn to draw, hm?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"Myself..." Skye answered truthfully. His eyes widened. Skye grinned. "What?! I practiced a lot trying to get my own rhythm and by the time I was like eight, I did..." Skye said with a soft smile. "My first drawing that was ever good was so damn girly... But it was beautiful..." Skye said while a soft smile appeared on her face. "It was a ballerina... It was showing the forms and physic of the ballerina, and thats what made it so beautiful..." Skye said with the softess expression, making Deidara blush to it. "That's when I strived to learn more about art. The types of art and art's history. That's why I love to sing and dance, and also, draw..." Skye explained, but then she started to snicker. "Look at me going on about myself, forget what I said..." Skye said. Hidan 'tcked'.

"Gladly..." He mumbled, earning a punch to the pebbles. "OW, DAMMIT!" He cried out in pain. A sadistic smirk was growing on Skye's face but she snapped out of it. Deidara admired Skye's passion for art and understood it clearly.

"Hey, Skye-chan... Do you like explosions?" He asked. Skye turn to him with widened eyes.

"OF COURSE GOOD SAH! I FRIGGIN' LUVZ BLOWZINGS SHIZ UPZ!" Skye answered earning a laugh from Cathy who hear the whole thing.

"Yup... My Imoto _loves_ blowing up and destroying things. There's a terrorist inside her..." Cathy mumbled the last part to herself, though they still heard it. Hidan laughed while Skye picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "ACK!" Cathy got hit square in the face. She shook her head. "Point made!~" She sung in a sing-song voice. Skye couldn't help but smile at her sister. Deidara was snickering and Skye got a text message from Lannice. Skye read it.

*Hey girl! Mind if I come over to ya crib?* Lannice sent. Skye smiled and sent a text message back.

*Sure... But I have some play-cousins over so please dun feel uncomfortable :/* Skye sent.

*Nah man, I feel ya. It's all guddz XD* Lannice sent back. Skye laughed while alerting the Akatsuki. Cathy ignored Itachi who had walked in, and Itachi had a feeling of regret attacking him. "Yo, you guys. Lemme make myself clear. Now the girl you saw the other day is going to be coming over today. I want you guys to asked normal. Also, Kisame and Zetsu, please use a jutsu or some shit like that to change your appearence, oh yeah and Zetsu. Eat her and I'll fucking kill you... That is all." Skye said while standing up and leaving to put some regular clothes on. Cathy did the same but while laughing to her sisters speech. The Akatsuki pretty much got the message and went back to their activities.

About ten minutes later, Skye came out with a purple t-shirt on and blue comfortable jeans while Cathy had on a white t-shirt with a jean light-blue shorts. There was a banging noise at the door. Skye knew who it is and went by the door. "Who is it...?" Skye whispered stupidly. She heard Lannice snicker something like, 'omg, she so stupid' while banging on the door again. "Who is it...?" Skye whispered louder. Cathy was dying silently of laughter while the Akatsuki stared at her confused.

"Five-O..." Lannice said in a male voice. Skye held back her urge to laugh.

"Well, good sir, I'm not letting any Poe-Poe up in mah crib..." Skye said about to walk away, until the door swung open slamming into her face. Lannice walked in like nothing happened while popping on her gum. Skye rubbed her nose while Cathy was dying of laughter. "Disrespectful!" Skye said while Lannice and her laugh and she sat down. "So wuzz gudd Lannice? Why the sudden visit?" Skye asked jokingly, but a feeling in her gut was telling her something was wrong. Lannice flared.

"You know that bitch sent some policemen to my house?!" Lannice shouted, making the Akatsuki's eyes widened. Now Skye knew that she had to be serious and Cathy felt the same as well. "That man was in my house for a whole two hours straight asking me stupid ass questions that could've lasted five minutes. Not only that, she went through my phone and deleted the video _while_ the policeman was there. Turns out the policeman was just her uncle Jerry dressed in a cop costume just to scare me and get the evidence taken away. I want to kill the bitch so bad..." Lannice stated. Skye was flaring more to every word she heard. Cathy turned to her.

"Skye-chan... I know you at least still have the evidence, right?" Cathy asked. Skye nodded and turned to her.

"And you too right?" Skye asked and Cathy nodded. Skye turned to Lannice. "We still good, and we can use that right there as well. The fact that she took the liberty to scare you from bringing in evidence and invading your home..." Skye said while writing notes of it in her notepad. Cathy smiled.

"Oh my God Skye-chan... You seem so prepared for all of this..." Cathy said with a soft laugh. Skye grinned.

"Of course when our mother basically studied law and have all these law books in here. Thar's basically another assault that Marilyn did..." Skye said. Kakuzu turned to her.

"Skye-kun... When is the court date again?" He asked. Skye sighed.

"November 8th... A week from now, and I'm ready for it..." Skye said...

* * *

DONEZ WITH ANOTHER CHAPTAH!

YEAH, YEAH, YEAHZ!

I'M DONEZ WITH ANOTHER CHAPTAH!

YEAH, YEAH, YEAHZ!

I'M SO FRIGGIN' AWESOMEZ!

YEAH, YEAH, YEAHZ!

I'M DONEZ WITH ANOTHER CHAPTAH!

I'M DONEZ. WIT. DAT. CHAPTAH!

So yeah that was my 'Finish' rap lol.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Read & Review!

~SkyePanda98


	7. Court Day

**Previously...**

"We still good, and we can use that right there as well. The fact that she took the liberty to scare you from bringing in evidence and invading your home..." Skye said while writing notes of it in her notepad. Cathy smiled.

"Oh my God Skye-chan... You seem so prepared for all of this..." Cathy said with a soft laugh. Skye grinned.

"Of course when our mother basically studied law and have all these law books in here. That's basically another assault that Marilyn did..." Skye said. Kakuzu turned to her.

"Skye-kun... When is the court date again?" He asked. Skye sighed.

"November 8th... A week from now, and I'm ready for it..." Skye said...

* * *

**Now...**

It was time. Skye was in court along with Maria, Cathy and Kakuzu. Skye was dressed formally(no dress) and Cathy was as well(yes dress). Maria was too(skirt) and Kakuzu was wearing a suit. Kakuzu also did a genjutsu to make his stitches invisible. The one who they were reallly waiting for was Lannice, and she was nowhere to be found, or was she answering any of her calls. Skye sighed while Maria turned to her. "You think she bailed?" She asked, but Skye shook her head.

"No, there is no way she could have bailed. There has to be some-, something happened." Skye said bluntly while nodding. Cathy entered the conversation.

"What do you mean Imoto?" She asked.

"Think about it Cathy-onee! She wanted Marilyn down as _much_ as we did. How come all of a sudden, she is not here to give any evidence?" Skye asked, making all of them think. Marilyn walked in with her father along with some bodyguards, playing as if she was the victim. Skye rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to pound the girls face in. Kakuzu turned to Skye.

"Skye-chin, how rich is this girl?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"Not that rich. She's just trying to put on a show." Skye said, wanting Marilyn to hear what she was saying. Marilyn glared at her while making up some fake tears. The court sent looks to Skye and Skye ignored it, while Kakuzu gave them glares that sent shivers down their spines. "Jiisan... Stop it." Skye said and he sighed while turning around. After another minute, the judge had walked in which gave the security man the signal(**LOL think of judge mathis**).

"All rise." The court stood up. "Court is in session." The court sat down. The judge nodded at the man, as if he was telling him 'good job'.

* * *

Back at the house, the Akatsuki was watching the trial on the news. Turns out, had gotten her story printed with the press. Hidan 'tcked'. "Geez... What a bitch..." Hidan said while yawning. Sasori turned to him.

"I'd hate to admit, but I actually agree. I mean, who does this?" He asked while pointing to the screen. Itachi nodded, though he knows that Cathy is still mad at him, he hate seeing her somewhere toubling. Kisame snickered.

"You guys only care because your girlfriends are up there..." Kisame said.

"URUSEI(Silence)(Shut the fuck up)!" The trio yelled while making their faces red from embarrasment. They turned back to watching the trial.

* * *

"Plantiff, state your case." The judge said. The principle stepped in.

"Hello your honor I am the victims father. Is it alright if I speak for her." He looked down on Marilyn. "My daughter, she is very frightened to be in the same room with the girl." He said while glaring Skye's way. Skye sent a glare right back while the other three's glare were harder. The judge nodded.

"Very well." He said. The principle nodded.

"Well your honor, my daughter have been complaining about these three girls ever since they have entered my school. They have been bullying my daughter untli the end of time, and has even go as far to jump my daughter." He stated. The court looked at the three girls with disgust and Kakuzu sent another glare towards them. The judge looked at Marilyn with confusion.

"Your daughter doesn't look like she was jumped..." He said while looking at the girl who was fixing her make-up. Marilyn froze and gave the judge a fake sad smile.

"I want to hide my bruises..." She said while letting a tear fall. Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just sighed. The judge turned to Skye who was looking very annoyed.

"Defendant..." He said while nodding his head. Skye nodded.

"Hello your honor, how are you?" She asked while fixing up her notes. The judge nodded while the three stared in shock at Skye's maturity. "Your honor, I will like to plead that their statement is false-"

"Outragous." The principle cutted her off. The judge turned to him.

"Sir, you have already spoken. It is the defendants turn now." He said and the prinicple nodded.

"Of course. My bad." He said and Skye continued.

"Their statement is false. Though, I would agree that we have had troubles with Marilyn in the past, except I was the one complaining about the girl numerous of times." She lifted up some papers. "These are the copies of the statements I have written about the girl." She said while the security took the statements and gave them to the judge. The judge had looked them over and he shook his head while turning to the principle.

"'Principle Ronalds', is it?" He asked and the principle nodded. The judge nodded as well. "Yeah well, this looks really bad. Not only of the amount of statements that is here, but in some of the statements, it shows how she made some prejudice statements against her and her other classmates." The judge said, now making the court turned to Marilyn with confusion. The principle was shocked and turned to his daughter.

"Well, my daughter has been complaining as well!" He stated nervously. The judge rested his head in is hand.

"And do you have any evidence of that?" The judge asked. The principle sighed in defeat.

"No, your honor." He said and Skye raised her head. The judge nodded at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I continue sir?" She asked perfectly calm. The judge lifted his head up with wide eyes.

"There's more?" He asked while fixing his glassed.

"Yes, your honor." She said. He waved his hand.

"Continue." He said. Skye nodded.

"Thank you your honor. I would like to give the other reason why I say their statement is false. Marilyn was not jumped. It was her and I only and the reason why she does not looked beat up was because I held back. The only thing I did was punched her, grabbed her by the hair, threw her down, then kicked her. Yes, I agree she may not have attacked back, but she was the one who provoked me. I did have a witness who was supposed to be here, but she-" Skye's emergency phone range. She gave the judge a questioning look and he just nodded. Skye answered. "Hello? Lannice?! Where are you?" Skye asked. Skye listened for about a minute and her face turned cold while she stared at Marilyn in disgust. "You thought we wouldn't find out about this?" Skye asked her while everyone was confused. Skye turned back to the phone. "Lannice, tell the judge everything you just told me." She said while handing the security the phone and the secruity man handed the judge the phone.

"Hello Lannice." The judge said.

* * *

Everyone at home was shocked at Skye's maturity. The television was playing Lannice voice so they could know what was going on.

"_Your honor, I am in the hospital right now."_

_"In the hospital? How come?"_

_"Because your 'plantiff' and 'victim' has sent men to my house to beat me!" _

_"Oh really?"_

_"I am sorry for yelling..." _You can hear her crying._ "It's just that this girl has been ruining not just my life, but everyone else's too. I've wanted to beat up the girl my own self, because of the discomfort she has been causing..."_

The Akatsuki was interested in this whole problem now. They wondered if they ever wanted to go back to their world after seeing all of the drama that was being caused.

* * *

The judge nodded while ending the call and the security man gave Skye back her phone. "You know, Principle Ronalds, I am starting to question if your daughter has even gotten jumped at all..." The judge said while leaning back and crossing his arms. The principle stuttered. "You know, if I find out that you have been lying, you are going to owe a _looooooot_ of money for wasting these girls AND my time because this is ridiculous." He said while sitting up and fixing his clothes. "You have these poor girls looking like delinquents when so far, I can see your daughter is a deliquent her self, because not only is she going to owe money for lying, she is also going to owe money for assault!" He said while banging his hand on the chair. Skye nodded her head to every word he was saying and turned her head to her friends with a look saying 'I Told You So'.

"Your honor, I am going by my daughters word, and I know my sweet daughter wouldn't lie about this..." The principle said while turning back to Marilyn and the judge back and forth. Marilyn started to look nervous and started to chew on her pedicured nails. Skye raised her hand one more time and this time, with a confident smile.

"I have _one more_ piece of evidence your honor, that their statement is false." Skye said while putting her hand down. The judge shook his head while waving his hand.

"I'm all up for it." He said while Skye handed him a tape she made of the video evidence.

* * *

The Akatsuki watched with wide eyes at the video they saw on the tv.

_"Marilyn, I know we have problems, but don't you dare bring my sister in this..." _

_"Or what Skye? What are you gonna do about it huh? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" _

_"Skye no..."_

_"Oh, the little ape has to be held down? Someone get the tranquilizer!" _

_"You know what...?" _

_"Kick her ass..." _

_"Oh so now what? I'm supposed to be scared now? I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in kara-" _

_"ZAYUUUUMMM! That girl got knock da*******BEEP***out!"_

Skye snickered when she heard that.

_"I'm tired of 'holding my anger in', Marilyn...I would finish my job, buuut I dun wanna face a 'black belt' in Karate."_

_"What in tarnation happened over here?!" _

_"Oh Papa. The girl I've told you that was always picking on me did this... She and her group of friends... They jumped me!" _

_"That's a lie! Nobody jumped you!" _

_"Be quiet!" _

_"That girl is a trick. Talkin' about she got jump. If I was that girl, I would've finished..."_

And the video was over. The Akatsuki had this 'wow' look on their faces. They could tell Skye was holding back, and was wondering whether or not should they be careful of getting on her nerves...

* * *

Skye snickered when she heard that. After she snickered, she quickly composed her self and turned to the judge. "I apologize your honor." Skye said and the judge was just disgusted at this point.

"Apology accepted. Judgement for the defendant!**(i know this is not the real amount but c'mon C.R.E.A.M.!)** Judgment is 1,520,000 dollars!" He yelled while banging his hammer. Money signs literally appeared on Kakuzu's eyes while the principle did not even want to look at his daughter. He was going to ground her until the end of time. After they left the court, Skye was hype.

"Ayo, Marilyn!" She called out and Marilyn glared at her. "You know how happy I am? You know that feeling that comes to you when you just want to dance? It's called YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES." She said while doing the YES dance**(Those who be on youtube, you know what that is X'D)**. She said while Cathy and Maria was dying of laughter. Kakuzu shook his head, wondering if the girl was even sane. The news people caught the whole dance as the two girls joined along. Kakuzu only shook his head while while fist pumping along.

* * *

The girls arrived home with Maria spending a night. The Akatsuki cautiously stared at Skye and Skye was confused. "What?" She asked and they remained silent. Skye sighed while shaking her head. "Look, you guys are evil bastards and I know how you are already. No need to change how you are because of what you saw on television." Skye said and they sighed in relief. Pein nodded.

"I thought of you as an idiot, but it seems that I was wrong." He said and Skye shook her head while laughing.

"No, I'm smatarded alright. But I know when to be smart." Skye said as the four went into their rooms and got comfortable.

* * *

It was like five o' clock now and the girls were bored. Skye had heard from her mother that she saw her little 'dance' on the tv and how a bit annoyed she was by it. But her mother was proud of her and how she kept herself composed. Skye was happy by the praise and decided to celebrate her month of off school. Turns out, Principle Ronalds was fired from being a principle. It humored Skye so much as she took a sip from her sprite. Maria walked in while sitting next to Skye. "You seem happy." Maria said while laying on Skye's lap. Skye nodded while flipping the channels.

"Girl, we just won A millon dollars with some change. I'm friggin' hype son!" Skye said while making Maria laugh.

"Of course. Yo, let me get some of that." Maria said while reaching out for the soda. Skye jerked her hand back playfully.

"Get'cha own!" She said while Maria snatched the cup from her playfully.

"Give me some of your damn soda..." She said while drinking half of the thing and laying back down on Skye's lap and giving Skye back the drink. Skye looked at the drink and then at Maria.

"Yo! What happened to 'some'?!" Skye yelled. Maria made herself comfortable while giving Skye an innocent look.

"I'm thirsty..." She said and Skye glared at her half-heartedly.

"I should kick your ass off right naw..." She said while playing with Maria's hair. Maria snickered a bit while turning around to face Skye.

"Skye-chan, where is Cathy-chan?" She asked and Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno... I know she's in the house..." Skye said while turning back to the tv.

* * *

Cathy was pulled into Itachi's room and she didn't even look at him. Instead, she had her arms crossed and her head turned. Itachi sighed. "Cathy-san... I know I was acting like a jerk before, but I want to apologize." He said, making Cathy turn her head to him. "Look, I really like you and having you for a friend. I don't like seeing you mad at me..." He said while touching her shouder. Cathy blushed while uncrossing her arms and turning away.

"I dunno..." She said in a low tone. Itachi sighed while giving her the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Please? Come on this is destroying my pride..." He said while sighing and Cathy turned around with a cheesy grin while glomping him, shocking him greatly.

"I forgive you..."

* * *

**Chapter uploaded...**

**YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

**I know, a bit short but I worked my whole two hours on thisn :P**

**I did good :)**

**So yeah, my Onee-chan and Itachi, huh?**

***eye twitches***

**Y-yeah... I'm happ-, happy for t-...**

***eye twitches again***

**THAT STUPID UCHIHA BETTER KEEP HIS DISTANCE, OR I'LL**[ This section has been cut off due to the amount of invectives that was used in this description and the gory details that may haunt you all. Please enjoy the music of 'The Nutcracker' while waiting.]** AND I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FRIGGIN KILL HIM!**

***sigh***

**Okay... I'm okay now...**

**Read and Review please.**

**I want to hear your lovely thoughts.**

**~SkyePanda98**


	8. Cathy and Itachi

**Normal P.O.V.**

A day has past since Skye's court day. Skye sat down with Hidan watching the news. Turns out, their little dance was a youtube hit. "Cathy-neesan, Maria-neesan, look at this..." Skye called out to them. The girls along with the Akatsuki came in to see what was going on and watched the news.

_"These three girls not only won the case against the plantiff Marilyn Fergustein, but also had a little celebration that has had over fifty million hits..."_ The news reportor said. Skye started to snicker.

"Oh wow..." She said while Cathy and Maria snickered as well.

_"It was shocking, I mean these girls were on point with the dancing and the uncle was just fist-pumping but it was still, extraodonary!" _A witness said. Skye was literally on the floor after watching that. Maria and Cathy sooned joined along dying of laughter.

_"We will now show you the video of the dance."_ Skye smirked while the other two shook their heads.

_"Ayo, Marilyn!...You know how happy I am? You know that feeling that comes to you when you just want to dance? It's called YES_

_ YES_

_ YES _

_YES_

_ YES_

_ YES_

_ YES_

_ YES." _It shows the girls dancing and Kakuzu shaking his head while doing an awkward fist pump. The three girls were literally in tears at this scene while the Akatsuki turned to Kakuzu wondering just 'What The Hell'...

"Don't ask." He said while patting Skye's head. "You did good. Very mature for your age..." He said while nodding in approval. Skye smile.

"I may act retarded, but know when to be serious... Hey, that's the definition to our word 'Smatarded'... L O L!" Skye yelled out loud while laughing along with the girls.

* * *

Cathy was sitting in her room, brushing her hair. Itachi had knocked on her door, making her turn to him and give him a soft, beautiful smile. He blushed. "How are you so far, Cathy-san?" He asked. She grinned while nodding and combing her hair.

"I'm doing alright Tachi-san. Nani Desu Ka? Why are you so shakey?" She asked while getting up to feel his forehead. He was going to respond, until he hear a huge 'AHEM' by the doorway. It was Skye, giving him the stank look while grilling him. He sweatdropped as she walked away, continuing to grill him. He sighed while turning to Cathy and shaking his head.

"Nani mo nai..." He said while smiling at her. She gave him a suspicious look while smiling it off.

"Well,.."

"AHEM!" They heard again. Itachi was literally shaking in fear at the look Skye was giving him. He inched about a feet away from Cathy while Maria walked by, grabbing Skye by the collar of her shirt.

"Dammit Skye, you need a leash..." Maria mumbled under her breath.

"I ain't a fucking dog Maria! But I will become one if that dude takes another step towards-" They couldn't hear the rest because Skye was literally dragged away from Cathy's room.

* * *

After dragging Skye away from Cathy's room, Maria checked on Sasori, who was drawing. She started to tip-toe towards him and was about to attack him until-

"Maria-san, you can stop." Maria was shocked. How did he know it was her? He looked up from his page and gave her a small smile. She blushed while glomping him and hiding her embarrassment.

"Kawaii!" She squeeled while he blushed trying to pry her off of him.

"M-Maria-san! Get off!" He said while she got off, skipping away happily. Sasori went back to work, but then her turned back around getting these strange feelings again when it comes to her.

* * *

Skye sat in da kitchen drinkin all da applejuice. And by all I mean the 'whole jar' that they've 'just' brought. Skye sighed while getting another cup and Deidara walked into the kitchen. "Skye-chan, what's wrong, hmm?" He asked while sitting next to her. During the time he's beenthere, he thought of her as a sister, because they have so much in common and she's fun to be around. Skye turned to him and sighed.

"My sisters are falling into a trap." She said, and surprisingly, Deidara knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Skye-chan, let your friends fall in love. It's natural for them, un." He said. Skye wanted ot glare at him, but knew he was right. Skye turned to him.

"True but... I'm just-"

"Too damn over-protective, un?" He asked with raised eyebrow. Skye slowly turned her head away.

"I was going to say 'caring' but damn..." She said and he laughed. After they laughed, two sudden visitors made it to their house, making Skye's eyes widen.

* * *

Cathy and Itachi were enjoying their conversation until...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Cathy and Itachi automatically ran into the kitchen along with the Akatsuki and Maria. Their eyes widened to the two male figures in the room.

"Mou... Must you yell like a banchee?" One of the males asked with a deep voice.

"Yeah... We only wanted to visit..." The one with a boyish but manly voice said. Skye glared at him and he automatically shutted up. "S-sorry Skye..." He said.

"Lucifer, Joseph... Why are you here?" Skye demanded and Hidan and Itachi's eyes widened to the names. Lucifer 'tcked' and crossed his arms.

"Like he said, to visit... Damn, why you gotta act like that?" He asked while walking right up to Skye. Skye stood her ground while glaring at him.

"Because I don't want you here! Get the fuck out!" She yelled and Lucifer pushed right passed her, making her shake in fury.

"Oh my God, what's with all the people you got here Skye?" He asked while observing the Akatsuki. He squinted his eyes. "You guys look familiar..." He said while observing Zetsu close up. Skye bonked his head. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He hollered while holding his throbbing head in pain. Skye crossed her arms.

"It's your fault they are here in the first place." Skye explained. He gave her the 'W.T.F.' look.

"How could it have been me and I wasn't even me? There you go, blaming me for shit that I didn't even-"

"You IDIOT!" Skye yelled while throwing a scroll at him. It whacked his face and he shook in anger, but then read it and sweatdropped.

"Oh... Yeah... That..." He said while turning to the Akatsuki. "Um... Would it make you guys feel better if I said I enjoyed watching your shows?" He asked stupidly. Skye face-palmed while Cathy and Maria shook their heads.

Lucifer was gorgeous. He had long jet black that reached his back, and his eyes were golden brown. He was musculer, tall and had pearly white skin bit his muscles was toned. Joseph was gorgeous as well. Shaggy brown hair that reached up to his neck. Peircing green eyes that fits his boyish looks. He was almost as tall as Lucifer, but just an inch shorter. He was muscular as well, and had peachy skin. Skye gave up and sighed while walking to her room. "If you won't leave, then fine..." She said and Lucifer followed behined her.

"Why you gotta be like that? We're your guest!" He said as they both disappeared. Cathy walked up to Joseph while others except one left.

"Um... Hi." She said. He gave her a soft smile.

"Hey..." He said. She brushed her bang back and it fell to an awkward silence. "Um, so how's it going?" He asked.

"Good! Good..." She said while looking towards the ground. She looked at Itachi who held this haunting look on his face. "Tachi-san." She said and he snapped out of it. She smiled at him while gesturing him towards Joseph. "Tachi-san, this is Joseph. Joseph, Itachi." She said and Joseph snickered.

"Of course I know who he is. He was one of my favorite characters in the anime!" He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you!" He said with a grin, then froze to the cold look Itachi was giving him. Itachi stoicly nodded the hand.

"Likewise..." He said in a chilling tone. Joseph nervously laughed while walking to the living room with Itachi's eyes burning at the back of his head. Cathy gave him a stern look.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked while crossing her arms. He turned his back to her.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, making her even more angry. She reached out and jerked his shoulder, making him face her.

"You know exactly what I mean! What's wrong wi-" She was cut off with being pushed to the wall and kissed hungrily. Her eyes widened but then closed as she fell into it and wrapped her arms around him. But then, she pushed him lightly away with a red face, and him looking guilty. "Um... I'll be in my-, my room now..." She said while quickly getting away. Itachi reached out for her.

"Cathy-san!" He called out but, she was already gone.

* * *

Sasori was bored, lying down on the couch. Maria sat on his legs, and he slowly turned his head towards her. "Maria, what the hell are you doing?" He asked Maria yawned.

"Sitting down." She said. He shook his legs, flinging her off of him. "OW! WHY!?" She yelled while falling on her butt. He gave her a bored stare.

"I'm not a chair, gaki..." Maria gasped.

"I'm not DeiDei-kun! Don't call me that!" She pouted and he actually smirked.

"Whatever, _gaki_." She glared at him while throwing a pillow at him. "Oi!" He yelled while she stuck her tounge at him and retreated. Sasori sighed while staring towards where she left.

* * *

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lucifer asked while crossing his arms. Skye turned to him and sighed.

"I don't hate you, you idiot. You just get on my nerves everytime I see you." Skye said while walking to him. Lucifer snickered.

"Come on, you've got to admit... It's pretty funny seeing you get that upset..." Lucifer said while stepping sloser to her. Skye sighed.

"You just love pissing me off, don't you?" She asked and he moved closer to her face. Skye was unfazed.

"I really did miss you... Skye-chan..." He was this close until.

"Skyyyyyeeee... I need heeeeeeellllpppp!" Hidan whined by Skye's doorstep. Skye pushed Lucifer away and calmly walked towards Hidan.

"Hidan... Whats wrong?" Skye asked. He jerked his hand towards her that was bleeding.

"I got a boo-boo..." He said with cute baby eyes. Skye glared at him.

"Are you fu-" But then her eyes widened. '_Did he come here on purpose to stop Lucifer? Was he...J-_' Her thoughts were interrupted by another whine from the Jashinist. Skye smiled at him while walking with him to the backyard, with Lucifer gazing at Hidan annoyed.

Hidan and Skye made it to the backyard. Skye turned to him while smiling at him beautifully. Hidan turned to her with an annoyed expression. "Oi... Why the hell are you looking a-"

"Thank you, Hidan." Skye said while getting on her tip-toes and kissing Hidan on the cheek. Hidan turned many shades of red and back away a little.

"I-I dunno whatchu talking about..." He said while turning his head away. Skye chuckled while walking back into the house.

"Whatever..." She said and he glared half-heartedly to her.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Things had been awkward for Itachi and Cathy, and Skye and Maria were the ones that noticed. Skye was the first to notice because even though she is the youngest of the two girls, she was the most protective and very observant when it came to the two. Lucifer walked right over to Skye and just stared at her for a while, not even blinking. After for about five minutes, Skye slowly turned her head to him, glaring. "What?" She said. He made a face. She sighed. "Lucifer, what is it? Is it a game?I don't like this game very much..." Skye said childishly surprising the Akatsuki of her actions. Lucifer sighed while glaring at Hidan, who glared right back.

"What's going between you and the heathen?" Lucifer asked while sitting next to her. Hidan was literally about to rip his head off, but Kakuzu held him back, making him sit back down.

"Skye has no idea what Lucy-chan is talking about..." Skye said while playing a game on her ipod.

*Tick Mark*

"You know exactly what I am talking about dammit!" He hissed and Skye just gave him a bored look.

"Kowai(_scary_)~!" Skye sung and he sighed.

"You really hate me that much huh?" He said while brushing his hair back and smiling softy. Skye blushed while pausing her game.

"I don't hate you Lucifer..." She said under her breath. Lucifer smirked.

"Oh really?" He said and she sighed while turning to him.

"Yeah, you friggin' idiot..." Skye said and he crossed his arms.

"Prove it. Say something about me that would make me-"

"I used to have a major crush on you despite how much you pissed me off. You went out with that girl and my like for you faded away." Skye said while standing up and leaving, with a wide-eyed Lucifer just sitting there shocked. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, how did you know Jane and I were dating?" He demanded and Skye turned to him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah... And she was lying to you when she said she was a virgin..." She said while pulling him off of her. Lucifer's eyes widened to realization.

"W-what?!" He stuttered. Skye's eyes drew cold.

"How do you think I found out?" She said while leaving the house. "Tell the girls that I'll be out food shopping." And she left. The Akatsuki stared at the shocked Lucifer. Hidan snickered.

"Looks like someone's been caught in a bad 'situation'..." He said all snarky like. Lucifer glared at him hard while blushing.

"Shut up! Don't think you've won her over just because of that jackass!" Lucifer yelled and Hidan's eyes widened.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Hidan asked while blushing. Lucifer's glare intensified.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! You will not have her!" He yelled again. Hidan stood up.

"Oi! I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about!" He yelled while his face turned redder. Lucifer stood up while crossing his arms and grinning.

"Oh? Then why did you inturrupt me yesterday?" He asked and Hidan just froze after that. Lucifer 'tcked' while walking away. "Like I said, she will not be yours, dickhead..." Hidan growled after that. His partner patted his head.

"There, there..." Kakuzu said and Hidan glared at him.

"Oi! Don't treat me like a five-year old Kakuzu!" Hidan hollored while stomping off to his room. The Akatsuki stared at eachother.

* * *

Cathy sat in the backyard singing a song under her breath. Joseph saw her and decided to sit with her. "Hi." He said and she smiled at him.

"Hi." She said while curling up into a ball. Joseph watched the clouds for a while and then he turned to her.

"Cathy... What is going on between you and Itachi?" He asked, shocking her at the sudden question.

"Whatever do you mean, Joseph-san?" Joseph sweatdropped.

"What is it with you and Skye, always dodging the question?" Jospeh asked under his breath, making a question mark appear over Cathy's head. He turned to her again. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Her pearly white face turned crimson red.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about." She said in a soft tone, making him laugh. He patted her back.

"Come on Cat, it's written all over your face!" He said while cheesing. Then, Itachi walked by and hid when he saw the two talking.

"Fine! But these feelings are getting the best of me, I think I might just go crazy just thinking about how much I care fo-"

"But you got to let some of those feelings go Cat, otherwise, you'll wind up like me... Regretting it." He said while gazing softly at Cathy. Cathy hugged onto his chest.

"Oh Jospeh... Thank you..." He embraced her. Itachi couldn't take anymore and just stood up and quietly left, but Cathy caught a glimpse of him and her eyes widnened as she stood up and ran after him.

* * *

Skye walked into the house carrying all the bags and Tobi dashed in, swiping them from her and doing the all the work for her. Skye only smiled while shaking her head and walking to the living room. Skye bumped into her sister who was running, and which Skye found suspicious. "Cathy-neesan, where are you going in such a hurry?" Skye asked and she noticed the hurt expression on her sisters face. Skye frowned at the sight of it. "Onee-chan, what exactly is going on?" Skye demanded and Cathy turned to her.

"Imoto, have you seen Tachi-san?" Skye sighed while shaking her head.

"Sorry, I only just got in the house..." Skye said and Cathy looked down, hiding the tears that was gathering. Skye watched her closely. "Something going on between you in the Uchiha?" Skye asked and Cathy looked up in surprise, the forming tears visible and making Skye's eyes widened from shock, then darken from anger. "What did that bastard do to you...?" She demanded and Cathy shook her head.

"It's not what he did to me, but what I did to him..." She said, making Skye give her a questioning stare. "I love him." Skye's heart broke into two after haring that. She sighed and accepted the fact**(lies)** that her sister was in love and comforted her. Skye pushed her off of her, shocking Cathy greatly.

"Well..." Skye turned to her, giving her a peace sign and a beautiful smirk. "Go and get your man..." And them she walked away to the living room. Cathy was so happy at the moment that she wanted to cry. She smiled at her sister then left, looking for Itachi.

* * *

Skye sat in the living room watching Clannad with her bestie Maria. Maria turned to Skye. "Skye-chi, what's wrong with you?" Maria asked and Skye only looked at her.

"Marie..." Maria nodded. "You better not fall for anyone..." Maria smiled knowingly and chuckled to that.

"I can't make any promises..." She said while laying on Skye's lap. Skye only sighed and glared half-heartedly at her.

* * *

Cathy looked all over for Itachi in the house and he was nowhere to be found, so the only explanation is that he left outside.

_Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu ha_

She put on some fresh clothes and ran out the house. She looked all over their area and couldn't find him anywhere.

_Atatakana hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta_

Then, she saw the park and ran there, and saw him just standing there, looking at the sky. She ran to him.

_Boku hitori ga kokode yasashii _

She hugged him, surprising him greatly. He turned around and stared wide-eyed at her crying face.

_Atatakasa wo omoi kaeshiteru_

He gazed down on her softly while wiping away the tears and leaning forward.

_Kimi dake wo...kimi dake wo..._

They kissed, and her grip on him loosened.

_Suki de itayo_

He locked her hands with his, slowly breaking the kiss.

_Kaze de me ga nijinde_

They stared into eachothers eyes, then Cathy hugged onto his chest.

_Tooku naru yo..._

They were right where they wanted to be... Where they needed to be... Right by eachothers side.

* * *

Maria and Skye were singing the lyrics to the Clannad opening together and were having fun. Skye then looked at the time qnd her face darkened. Maria noticed it as well. "Skye-chan... What's wrong?" Maria asked while taking a step back.

"Where the, FUCK IS THE UCHIHA WITH MY SISTER?!" She hollored and the whole house sweatdropped...

* * *

**Man... This chapter was hard to write...**

**Well... Onee-chan and Uchiha are together...**

**Hehehe, heheheheh *tick mark*...**

**You know what...?**

**Just read and review... While I cry in the corner... -_-'**

**~SkyePanda98**


	9. Maria and Sasori

**Normal P.O.V.**

Cathy and Itachi returned home all cuddled in eachother's arm. Itachi bent down to kiss Cathy and her cheeks flushed, but that moment was destroyed when a butcher's knife was cut in between them and stabbed right into the door. Itachi slowly turned his head around to meet a girl gazing down on him coldly. Cathy however, was grinning. "Imoto-chan! You threw that? Good job!" Cathy said while giving thumbs up. Skye gave a deadly smile.

"Hai.. Arigato Onee-chan... I've been practicing..." Skye said in a soft tone that was intimidating. Itachi sweatdropped. Skye turned back to Itachi. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Aho?" Skye asked with a dark aura growing. Itachi sucked up some air while giving a scared smile.

"I can assure you that nothing has happened between your sister and I..." Itachi said while Cathy gave him a look. He mouthed out 'what' to her and she only turned her face away and pouted. Skye was about to chuck another knife at him until Itachi's savior came in and caught Skye in the action.

"Skye-chan! Can't you see that these two are in love?!" Maria huffed while Skye gave her one hell of a glare.

"Dammit Marie!" She cried while walking right up to Itachi and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He paled. "If you ever think about hurting my sister... I will fucking-**[This whole sentence is very brutal and very gory]**. Then I will **[This part is too]**. You better take good care of her because I swear I'll** [This part is just mean]** and make your life a living hell..." She said in a voice that only he could hear. Itachi's face was all blue while Skye moved back and gave him a sisterly smile. "Welcome to the family, Bonkura(_Dickhead_)..." Skye said while walking away. Maria sweatdropped while Cathy only had stars in her eyes.

"See Tachi? She loves you already!" Cathy cheered and Itachi turned his head away. '_If only you've heard the speech she gave me..._' He thought to his self as anime tears fell.

* * *

Maria went into a guest room and saw Sasori sitting there. "Sasori-danna? What are you doing in here?" She asked and he only turned to her. He shook his head.

"No reason... It's just that it is quiet in here." He said while making his self comfortable in the chair. He blushed a litte bit then turned to her. "Sit with me." He said and she was a bit shocked by his 'command', but she listened anyway. She was going to sit across from him, but he only gave her a look. "What are you doing?" He asked and she looked at him confusingly.

"Sitting with you..." She said as if it was obvious, but then she got what he was trying to say and sat right next to him. He only sighed as she stared at him. He turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked and she shook her head while smiling.

"Nothing Danna." She said as he face-palmed.

"Please do not call me that... Deidara always calls me that and come on..." He said while frowning. Maria tilted to the side.

"So what should I call you?" She asked and he turned his head away.

"Sasori..." He answered as his face turned red. Maria held a big grin while nodding.

"Alright then, Sasori." She said in a soft tone and he turned to her. They stared into eachother's eyes for a while, then Deidara just walked in.

"Hey, Sasori-danna... Can I borrow your girl for a sec, un?" He asked and the two turned many shades of red and Sasori glared at him.

"She's not my girl, damn Gaki!" He hissed and Maria got up and walked towards Deidara.

"What is it DeiDei?" She asked and Deidara sighed.

"Well... You see... It's Skye-chan." He said and Maria automatically became alert.

"What happened with Skye-chi? Is she alright?" Maria asked and he nodded.

"Yeah well, I think she has a crush on the Asshole, but doesn't want to admit it." Maria made a bored face.

"Which one?" Maria asked and Deidara snorted.

"There's only one asshole I am talking about, un..." Maria laughed but then she became serious.

"Wait... Skye has a crush on Hidan?!" She asked a bit shocked. Deidara nodded and Maria squealed. "Aw... How cute... Well... What do you want me to do?" She asked and Deidara made a serious face.

"Get rid of Joseph and Lucifer..." Maria nodded her head.

"Okay then, I understand." She left out the room and Deidara sat by Sasori.

"So... You and Maria-chan, hmm?" Deidara said with a smirk and Sasori glared at him.

"Shut the hell up Gaki..." Sasori hissed as his face turned red. Deidara laughed.

"Danna, it's kind of obvious.. I mean, you are soft around her and everything... You love her, don't you?" Deidara asked with a stern glare. Sasori softened after that. It was silent for a while.

"Maybe..." He said, sounding like a little kid. Deidara laughed at his cuteness.

"It's not 'maybe' is 'YES' un!" He cheered while slapping Sasori's back.

"Whatever... I doubt she would want to be with me anyway, I mean... I'm a puppet... What could she do with a puppet?" Deidara actually felt bad for Sasori after hearing that. He thought for a while.

"Maybe Skye could help with that. I mean, she has all these formulas and junk in these books she writes, un." He said. Sasori only stared at him.

"You be going through her shit, don't you...?" He asked and Deidara nodded.

"Yes, I do good sir..." Sasori couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Wow... You lucky she didn't find out... You know how she is when people raid through her belongings..." Deidara made a cute face.

"Skye-chan loves me too much to do any damage to me!" He cheered and Sasori sweatdropped.

"I doubt that... That girl actually scares me a bit..." He said and Deidara snorted to that.

"I agree... Un..."

* * *

"What do you mean 'leave'?" Lucifer asked pissed off. Maria crossed her arms while glaring at him.

"I mean, you two are giving Cathy and Skye-chan problems! Leave dammit!" Maria hissed and Lucifer glared back at her. Lucifer shook his head.

"I will NOT leave until she is mine!" Lucifer said while pouting like a child. Maria was confused.

"'She'?" She mumbled to herself, but then she thought about what Deidara told her and automatically got the message. She smirked and turned to Lucifer. "Lucifer-kun, Skye-chan and Cathy-chan has only a little bit of money, and they already have enough trouble caring for the Akatsuki. Knowing how Skye-chan is when it comes to money, do you know how upset she'll be when she has to care for two more people?" Maria asked, getting into Lucifer's head as he had this horrified expression on his face. He sighed in defeat and turned to Joseph.

"Jo-Jo, we're out." He said as both of their wings appeared. Joseph turned to Maria.

"Give the girls our goodbyes..." He said as the both of them disappeared. Maria had a silent victory while running to Skye's room where she saw bouth Cathy and Skye.

"Their gone!" Maria cheered and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Who's gone?" She asked and Maria glomped the both of them. "AH! Da'hell Marie?"

"Lucifer and Joseph are gone!" Maria cheered and Skye and Cathy grinned.

"Well, I hope they have a safe journey back." Cathy said and Skye 'pffed'.

"Please... As long as they are out my house, I don't care what happens to them." She said and Maria laughed to that as Cathy Face-Palmed.

* * *

The next day, Maria had came over to spend the day with the girls, only to find the house completely empty. "Da'hell?" She asked while looking around and then Sasori walked by the door. He gave her a smile.

"Hello Maria-san. The girls and the complainers all went somewhere to vent their angers. The others were complaining about how they didn't get a good kill for a while and the girls took them somewhere after they complained. I wanted to stay here being that it was peace and quiet." He said while walking to the living room and sat on the couch while watching tv. Maria sighed.

"Oh... I get it... Well, tell the girls I came by!" She said and just when she was about to leave, Sasori called out to her.

"Wait!" He said and Maria turned to him. "You can... Stay I mean..." His face turned red. "I wouldn't mind the company..." He said and Maria grinned beautifully.

"Cool!" She took her shoes of and flopped on the couch. "I'm honored." She said while giving a soft smile and Sasori couldn't help but gaze at it. He shook out of his trance and pointed to the tv.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked and Maria thought about it.

"Oh! Put on a romantic movie! I haven't seened a good one in like, how long?" She said, sounding completely disgusted. Sasori chuckled a bit whil going to Netflix and putting on a classic, 'Ghost'. "Oh yeah! Skye-chin had told me about this one. She said this movie actually brought tears to her eyes and how romantic it was..." Maria said while scooting closer to Sasori, making him turned redder.

"Yeah?" He asked a bit shyly. She smiled at him and he was just dazzled by it. They watched the movie together, enjoying eachothers company.

* * *

Skye stretched after bombing another town full of sinners. Hidan walked over to her and sat by her side. Skye turned to him. "'Sup?" She asked and he only stared. She pouted. "You really need to stop doing that." She huffed and he smirked.

"What if I like to fucking stare?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"Then you have fucking issues!" Skye said while whacking him on the head. He snickered then turned to her.

"Ow! That hurt man!" He said with a sexy grin. Skye turned her head towards the people crying in pain. A sadistic smirk grew on her face and Hidan shook his head. "You really are a sadist, you know that right?" He asked and Skye gave him a bored look. She gave a cocky grin and his eyes widened.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know... Baka." She said while snickering. His gaze on her softened. She stopped snickering and turned to him. "What?"

"Where's the jackass?" He asked with a huff. Skye thought about it for a while.

"You mean Lucifer? He and Joseph left already..." She answered and he nodded.

"Great." He said and Skye giggled.

"You really didn't like him..." She said amused and he flared.

"Motherfucker called me a HEATHEN!" Skye was cracking up at this point. He called down then turned his red face in embarrassment. "It's not funny..." He mummbled under his breath. Skye stopped laughing and gave him a soft smile.

"You're right... I'm sorry..." She said and the two just stared at eachother for a while. Skye quickly stood up. "Well, I have to stop these lovebirds from making out... See you later Hidan." She said and she karate kicked Itachi to space as Cathy sweatdropped. "Oh, gomeasai Nee-chan! I thought I saw a spider on him!" Cathy glomped Skye.

"Imouto Kawaii! You are so caring!" She said as hearts appeared and junk. Hidan was just silent at the scene...

* * *

Sasori was having a hard time keep his self composed becaused Maria locked arms and the movie was _too _romantic... I mean, there are some funny scenes but there are scenes that makes you feel so touched and loved. They were watching the ending and Maria was literally in tears at the scene. Sasori turned to her and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry Maria-san." He said and she only whined.

"But Sasori! Why does that have to happened to them? I mean, they were so in love and that asshole ruined it dammit!" She cried as she latched onto his chest. Sasori's eyes widened. "Sasori, hold me please..." She said and his heart beated faster.

"Y-yeah... Sure..." He said and he patted her head. She smiled to the comfort then she looked up at him.

"Sasori, do you like music?" She asked and he smiled while nodding. She got off of him and took out her ipod and borrowed her friends speakers. "I loooove music, especially rock." She started playing a song. She was playing 'James Dean and Audrey Hepburn' by Sleeping with Sirens. She sung along with it and Sasori was mesmorized. She stopped singing and turned to him. "What?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Maria-san... If I were to tell you somthing, would you take it seriously?" He asked and Maria nodded her head and gave him a quick smile.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She asked and he blushed a bit.

"Well..." He took a deep breath and stared directly into her eyes. "Maria... I've always been fond of you... I mean, we could hold proper conversations and you are intelligiant..." Maria listened intently. "I'm in love with you..." He said in a low tone and her eyes widened. He noticed her reaction and laughed to it. "I knew you wouldn't take me s-" He was cut off by a kiss.

_They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need..._

Maria wrapped her arms around him and Sasori deepened the kiss.

_Please stay as long as you need..._

Maria pulled away blushing and Sasori stared down on her.

_Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave..._

Maria looked up at him, and smiled softly. She hugged onto his chest and sighed.

_Please stay forever with me..._

"I'm happy..." Maria said and Sasori gave her a soft smile. The music continued to play, with the two resting in eachother's arms.

"I'm happy too..." He said and she giggled a bit before falling to sleep on his chest. He patted her head and closed his eyes as well...

* * *

Skye was getting ready to leave, but then the Akatsuki watched as a hair on Skye's head pointed to the air and how Skye froze. "My 'Bastered is getting to close to my Loved One Senses' are tingling!" Skye declared and Cathy fell on the floor dying of laughter. The Akatsuki ony stared like WTF and Skye shok in anger. "Come on you guys! It's time to go home!" Skye commanded.

"Hai..." They all said as they all walked back to the house...

* * *

***sigh* These people man... Now it's the Puppet and Maria-chii...**

**I wish you-,*eye twitches* -the best of happiness...**

**Read and Review...**

**~SkyePanda98 -_-**

**[P.S I noticed that I updated two of my stories on 12/12/12... Awesomeness XD]**


	10. Meeting Cathy

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was now December and the girls had another month of school off. Skye stretched while yawning for the hundreth time. She decided that it was time to get on the case of Lucus Schmirt. It was two o' clock in the morning and the others were asleep. She was tired as hell, but she didn't care as she continued to work. Hidan came in and his eyes widened to the girl in the kitchen with he pj's on and bags uner her eyes. "Skye-chan? Da'hell are you doing up so late?" He asked while sitting next to her. Skye sighed while going through the files.

"Just looking over a case. I think its time that Cathy and I returned to our duty while school is out." Skye explained and he 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Skye glared at him and he just snickered. She turned back to the laptop while typing up some stuff. "What about you? What are you doing up so late?" She asked and he sighed.

"Nothing much. Just doing me, ya know?" He asked with a smirk and Skye gave him a look. He laughed while Skye only shook her head while going back to the files. Skye typed up an adress and mailed it to herself.

"The day after tomorrow, Cathy and I will check this place out. Like Maria said, this has art to do with it. Turns out, Lucus Schmirt owns his own art museum. I kind of have some respect for him..." Skye said while grinning. He stared at her for a while then sighed.

"You are like those bastards Sasori and Deidara... You know that right?" Skye stuck her tounge at him while typing up more information on this adress. Skye sighed in relief when she saw that she was done and saved her files while closing up her laptop.

"All finished..." She said and Hidan smiled at her while patting her head.

"Sleep now?" He asked and Skye yawned.

"Maybe..." She said while rubbing her eyes. Hidan sucked his teeth while plucking her forehead and she flinched.

"Da'fuck do you mean by 'maybe'? You better go to sleep!" He scolded and Skye rubbed her head while giving him a soft smile.

"Yes Sir." She said while saluting him and he blushed to it. He turned his head away while growling.

"Don't need all that ya know..." He said and Skye started to snicker. He turned to her boredly while resting his head in his hand. "So, your friends huh?" He asked and Skye turned to him.

"What about my friends?" She asked and he smirked.

"How they found love... You mad?" He asked as she punched him in the arm.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" She hissed and he bursted into laughter. Then, a mischievious glint shined in his eyes.

"What if you were to find love, huh?" He asked and Skye became confused. She thought about it for a while then smiled to herself.

"That would never happen.." She said and his eyes widened.

"And why is that?" He asked and Skye smiled while getting up.

"Because I'm not into that crap at all." She said while walking to her room to catch some Z's. Hidan smirked then did the same...

* * *

Its morning time and Cathy is the first to get up. She took care of her business and went straight into the kitchen. She looked at the time and saw how it was eleven o' clock. She sighed while walking to Skye's room where she almost bursted into laughter. Skye was sleeping on her bed upside down where her head was hanging from. She shook her head while walking to her sister and shaking her awake. "Wake up..." Skye's eyes shot up wide open as she fell off the bed, which caused Cathy to burst into laughter. Skye glared softly while growling crankily.

"Nee-Nee..." Skye whined and Cathy glomped her while she was on the floor. "Nee-Nee WHY?!" Skye cried and Cathy kissed her cheek.

"Because its morning and the birds are chirping so beautifully~!" She sanged. Skye stared at her sister for a while then she slowly turned her head towards the window. The birds were chirping indeed. Skye took a large dry lump of clay and luckily the window was already open, because she threw that joint and smashed all five of them birds with it. Cathy sweatdropped. She turned to Skye. "Were you up late?" She asked while laying beside her on the carpet. Skye sighed while nodding her head.

"Yeah... I think its time that we get back to doing our duty for Jehovah..."Skye said and Cathy thought about it.

"You were gathering information on that guy, weren't you?" She asked while narrowing her eyes. Skye smiled softly at her sister.

"You caught me..."

"Dammit Skye! I told you should wait so we can BOTH do it... Now you're all tired..." She said while patting Skye's head. Skye yawned while sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, but at least we got all the information we need now... We're going to visit a museum tomorrow..." Skye said while getting up and stretching. Cathy stood up and left the room.

"Let me fix up breakfeast.. You're still tired..." She said and Skye smiled at her while going to the bathroom to handle her business.

* * *

Skye walked into the living room dressed in a white tank-tank and some blue stretchy jeans. She yawned as she sat on the couch and the Akatsuki stared at her in awe. Skye glared. "What?" She asked and Kisame smirked.

"I didn't know you wore glasses..." He said and Skye smiled.

"Yup... And I'm getting braces soon.." She said and the Akatsuki's eyes widened in horror. They saw what braces looked like and to imagine them on her was... Actually, it wasn't that bad... But STILL! Skye groaned. "Ugh... I'm so tired..." Skye whined as Itachi stood up. Skye gave him an automatic glare. "And where are you going?" She demanded. He flinched and gave her a nervous smile.

"To the love of my life..." He said in a low tone.

"Aw..." Skye gave him a cute face, but then it autimacally turned demonic. "You better watch yourself Uchiha... I'll add your face to my collection..." He sighed in relief as he went into the kitchen. Konan smiled while sitting next to Skye.

"Aren't you protective..." She said as Skye smiled. Konan studied her face and she frowned. "You look tired... Were you up all night?" She asked worriedly. Skye nodded.

"Yeah.. I decided to get back to work and looked into some files..." Skye explained and Konan pouted.

"You and Pein... Only thinking about working and not about your health. Work's always first..." She complained and Pein rolled his eyes. Skye smirked.

"Hey, I've been 'caring about my health' since you guys came to our lives. Now, its back to doing my duty for Jehovah-sama..." Skye said as the Akatsuki remained confused. Skye sighed while closing her eyes. "Jehovah-sama is our God. In case you haven't noticed, I'm Death and Cathy is an Angel." The Akatsuki's eyes went wide. Skye opened her eyes with a soft smile on her face. "Also, Cathy and I aren't really related, but meeting her was te best thing that has happened to me." Skye said and Tobi cheered.

"How did Skye-tan and Cathy-tan meet?" He asked and Skye turned to them with a grin.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting Cathy**

_A five year old girl ran around the park while her parents chatted with the other parents. She ran around so much that she nearly tripped and broke her neck. She was caught by a six year old pale slim girl. The girl looked up and gave the girl a grin. "Thanks man!" She said while standing up and hugging her. The pale girls eyes just widened as she stood still. The girl moved back while smiling at the girl. "My name is Skye! Whats your name?" Skye asked all friendly. The pale girl blushed while stepping back a bit. Skye frowned but then a smile appeared on her face. "Come on! You can tell me! I promise not to make fun of your name, even if its weird." Skye said while crossing her arms and nodding. The pale girl blushed while turning her head away._

_"..." She had said something but she didn't speak loud enough. Skye tilted her head to the side._

_"Wha~?" She questioned and the pale girl blushed a bit more while backing up a little. She doesn't really like meeting people... Or humanity... Or just plain humans..._

_"Cathy!" She yelled a bit harshly. Skye's eyes widened as she made a sad face. Cathy's eyes widened in guilt as she bowed her head down in shame. "I-, I'm sorry..." She said softly. Skye stared at the girl confused. Why is she acting all shakey? Skye smiled it off while shaking her head._

_"No prob... Want to be friends?" Skye asked all adorable and junk. Cathy only stared at the girl. Why did this girl want to be her friend? Why is she even bothering her? She only catched the girl from falling... But for some reason, Cathy couldn't help but say-_

_"sure!" Cathy's eyes widened to her response as she covered her mouth. Skye looked at the girl funny. _

_"You alright?" She asked while holding back her laughter. Cathy only stared at her for a while. There was something about this girl. She only nodded her head though._

_"Yeah... I'm fine..." She said. Skye grinned at her while taking her hand._

_"You want to play a game?" Skye asked. Cathy smiled while nodding and the two girls ran off to play._

* * *

"And that's how Cathy and I met..." Skye said with a light smile on her face. The Akatsuki only stared at Skye for a while.

"You were sweet... And girly..." Kisame pointed out. Skye glared at him.

"Shut up Kisame..." She said as the others snickered.

"You can't blame him..." Black said. Skye turned to Zetsu.

"I mean-" White started.

"-Look at you..." Black finished. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now, who wants to help me set up for the holidays?" Skye asked as they all just stared at her. She glared at them. "Get the fuck up!" She said as suddenly, everyone had holiday spirit... Skye face-palmed. "I'm becoming my mother..." She mumbled under her breath. Cathy snickered while hugging Skye from behined.

"It's not a bad thing Imoto-chan..." Skye smiled. Cathy smiled as well. "So, you were telling them how we met..."

"They were curious Nee-chan..." Skye said as Cathy's face became cold.

"But there was more to the story that you've left out..." She said as Skye turned around and stared her directly in the eye.

"Nee-chan... I love you regardless... That was all in the past."

"You had that scar on your back for how lon-"

"CATHY-NEECHAN!" Skye shouted, shocking Cathy in the process. Tears formed in Skye's eyes. "I'm sorry..." She said in a low tone. Cathy patted her head.

"It's alright..." Skye looked up at her.

"It was not your fault Nee-chan... It was my decision to stay by your side, and I'm never, ever gonna regret it." Skye said as Cathy smiled at her.

"I love you Skye..." She said while hugging her. Skye smiled while returning the embrace.

"I love you too Cathy... By the way, I've changed the schedual of going to the museum... It's after New Years..." Cathy gave Skye a stern look.

"There you go working ahead of time..." Cathy scolded while Skye only smirked.

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and everyone have had a wonderful Christmas. In fact, the girls(Maria and Cathy) had the best Christmas indeed, being that they had the time to spend time with their boyfriends. They were enjoying theirselves right now in fact. Skye smiled at the happy looks on her friends faces. Kisame turned to Skye.

"You know, you haven't finished telling your story..." He said, catching everyone's attention. Skye turned to him.

"Da'hell are you talking about 'Same?" Skye asked as he sighed.

"You and Cathy..." He said as Skye's eyes widened. Skye smirked.

"Oh yeah... You know, being with Nee-chan was fun and all, but I've discovered things along the way..." Skye said as Pein turned to her.

"Like your powers?" He asked as Skye turned to him.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_It seems that none of the civilians had noticed besides Skye, the giagantic growl tyat was being heard. Skye curiously stepped into the gardens to see if the noise was there. Instead, the noise was on the street along with a gigantic three-headed dog and Cathy under the dog shakingly. Skye's eyes had widened in horror when she esaw that and leaped in front of Cathy protectively, making Cathy's eyes wide. She turned to Cathy."Cathy... What the heck is this big thing-thing right here?" She asked while Cathy only stared. She gave Skye a desperate look._

_"Skye-chan... Please run away..." She said with a soft voice. Skye raised an eyebrow while turning to her._

_"And leave you on your own? Thats pretty messed up..." Skye said with her usual playful grin and the dog started to growl again. Cathy flared._

_"You stupid humans man! You are so stubborn and never listen!" Cathy said, making Skye's eyes widen. She bowed her head down and Cathy had realized just what she done. "I... I didn't mean it Skye-chan... I just want you go be sa-"_

_"What do you mean by, 'humans'? Aren't you a human?" Skye asked with a curiously and then footsteps was being heard._

_"Well, well, well... Who would've thought that I would've met Death?" A strange looking man said while staring at the two girls. He was handsome... Long blood red hair, peachy skin and piercing green eyes. His suit was sort of old days looking. A dark red suit on with a cream ruffly undershirt on. He turned to Cathy. "Well, lets take care of the Angel first..." He said as Skye's eyes widened and she turned to Cathy._

_"YOU'RE AN ANGEL?! OH MAH GAWD DO YOU KNOW JESUS?!" Skye asked excitedly as Cathy shook her head and the man was just staring at her with the major 'WTF' face on. Skye sighed. "That's what you meant then... But then, are you Death?" Skye aksed as the man's eyes widened. The man narrowed his eyes at Skye._

_"You mean, you don't know?" He asked while Skye turned to him._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked as the man started to grin. _

_"This... This could be a good thing... You girl... Come with me..." He said as Cathy glared at him while hugging onto Skye._

_"No Skye-chan! Don't you dare listen to him!" Cathy shouted desperately as Slye was putting the things together.o_

_"Wait a minute... I'm..." The dog started to bark loudly."...Death?" The dog ran towards the two girls as Skye panicked and without knowing it, putting up a shield. Cathy and the man's eyes widened as Skye began to open her eyes and see what she was doing. Skye was shocked akd the dog kept trying to break through the sheild. Then, she lost focus and the sheild went down. Her eyes widened as she tried to put it up again but she didn't know how. So instead, she did what she could to protect her friend. She hugged her, blocking her from the big scratch from the dog. Tears swelled in Cathy's eyes._

_"SKYE-CHAN!" She screeched as Skye's body went limp. Cathy began to shake her as the tears started to fall. "Don't die on me Skye-chan... please don't... Wake up!" She said while sobbing and then her eyes widened to the sadistic smile appearing on the supposed dead girl's face. Skye got up smiling as a scythe appeared in her hand as she stood up, making the man's eyed widened. She skillfully twirled the scythe around and pointed it at the dog._

_"Bad Doggie..." She said and as if on cue, the dog ran towards Cathy and her and Skye leapt into the air and quickly chopped the dog up into bits. The man smiled while nodding and he disappeared. Skye started to breath hard after carfully landing on thw ground. Skye turned her head to a wide-eyed Cathy. Skye gave a soft smile and Cathy only stared at her._

_"S-Skye-chan..." She said while reaching out to her, but only to watch as Skye fell to the floor. She panicked. "Skye!" She ran to her and picked her up, and kept praying to herself while taking Skye back to her house from the back door. Cathy had bathed Skye from the blood she was covered in and had dressed her quickly. Turns out, everyone besides the two girls were placed under a sleeping spell. Skye's mom had walked into the room after waking up and stopped when she saw Cathy._

_"Cathy? What are you doing here?" She asked as tears fell freely from Cathy's face._

_"Skye-chan is hurt..." She said as Skye's mothers eyes widened. Skye's mother was automatically by her daughter's side, examining the large gash on her daughter's back. Her mother turned to a crying Cathy and she sighed to herself. "She tried to protect me... I didn't want her to... She is like the only thing I actually call a family I have... Why did she protect me?" She asked while crying and Skye's mother didn't know what to say. Cathy glared at Skye while slapping her. "It's be because she's stupid..." She said while slapping her again, making Skye's mother hold her back._

_"Cathy... It's okay baby, calm down..."_

_"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She said while now puching Skye. "NOT AFTER THIS IDIOT WAKES UP! WAKE UP SKYE!" She said while slapping her again. "WAKE U-" Cathy was cut off by a hand stopping her from hitting the girl again. Skye slowly turned her head towards Cathy and gave a soft smile._

_"First of all: OW!" She said while plucking Cathy's nose. "Second of all: I was sleeping..." She said while bonking Cathy's head. Skye lifted up her finger. "Third of all..." Cathy flinched, expecting to gwt hit again, only to have her cheek carressed by her friend. "...I'm sorry for worrying you..." Skye said as Cathy held her had that was on her cheek and more tears fell from her eyes. Skye's mother was shocked at what she was watching. Then, she turned to Cathy._

_"Cathy, what did you mean about what you said? About the family thing?" She asked as Cathy turned to her._

_"My parents are what you humans call 'unfit'. They don't care about what happens to me. They even tried to kill me before..." She said as Skye's mother only stared at her._

_It was Skye's mother's decision that changed the two girls laugh and made them as happy as they were..._

* * *

The Akatsuki stared wide-eyed at the two girls whi were hugging eachother in the living room. "I love you Imoto..." Cathy said as Skye smiled softly.

"I love you too Nee-chan..." Skye said as it was quiet for a while. A playful grin had appeared on Skye's face. "I changed the date to finding that dude again..." Skye said while quickly retreating from the angry white-head.

"Dammit Skye-chan!" Cathy hissed as Skye hopped away.

"Its after Valentines Day..." She said as Cathy face-palmed. The Akatsuki, however, were wondering how powerful these two girls were...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review People! 〜（ゝ。∂）Love you! Bye!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	11. A HeartBreak Is Nothing

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Somewhere else...**

The girl fluffed her curly dirty-blond hair and applied pale-pink lipstick on her slim lips. She had a heart-shaped face and olive skin. She had big round dark green eyes amd long eye-lashes. Her cup size was a thirty-six B and she was slim with a little butt and curves. She was sort of tall, around 5''8 and she was really popular with the men.

She put on her high heels and stepped out of the door. Despite it being February, She still wore her shorts and mini jacket. She needed to keep getting the mens attention, otherwise, what was the point of being as beautiful as she? She walked around the street when she was greeted by her number one stalker. He smiled at her coyly. "H-hi Emily..." He said with a sigh and she winked at him while walking towards her destination.

* * *

Skye and Cathy were chilling at home. They were going to start school again in March. Skye and Cathy, alongside with Maria had been studying non-stop. Skye was the one that kind of slacked off though. Second slacker was Maria, and Cathy was sort of the top game one. Skye stretched while yawning loudly. "NO MORE DAMMIT! NO FRIGGIN MORE!" She hissed and the two girls slowly turned their head towards her.

"Skye-chan... We just started..." Maria said and Skye growled.

"No... We just started on this SUBJECT... We've been studying too much. If we got enough time to _study,_ then we should have ENOUGH time to get back to our damn missions!" Skye hissed as Cathy sighed while closing her book.

"You know what, Skye-chan is right. We've been studying too much. I can name pver two hundred diseases already... Skye can almost name all of the war sites... And you Maria-chan... You can probably name all of the important figures in the world..." Cathy said while sighing. Maria frowned.

"You guys are right... Lets just enjiy our time outside of school for a while..." She said as they all put their study material away and went into the living room. Pein flipped a page from the newspaper.

"Is anything wrong? We heard Skye-san yelling..." He said while not even looking at them. Skye flopped down next to Deidara while sighing.

"Nah, everything's good. We just got sick of studying shit... That's all..." Skye said while resting her head on Deidara's shoulder. She turned her head towards her sister. "Yo, whatchu two doin on the net?" Skye asked watching Cathy and Maria on the computer.

"Nothing, just reading manga..." Maria said as Skye yawned.

"Cool... Ayo Dei-Dei... Since when have your shoulder become so comfy?" Skye asked while sitting up and squeezing it. "Oh my God... You have muscles..." She said as he turned and gave her a soft glare.

"And why is that surprising...?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. Skye skipped away.

"No reason~!" Deidara flared.

"Don't escape! Answer the damn question, un!" He screeched and Kisame and Zetsu started to snicker as Deidara glared at them. Konan sighed.

"No fighting you two... Or three... four... Whatever..." She said while face-palming. Maria and Cathy squeeled. Skye ran back into the room with a gun.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Skye asked while cocking her shotgun[PAUSE]. Cathy glomped Skye alongside with Maria.

"It's almost Valentines Day!" They cheered as Skye just had this blank face.

"Oh my God, I have to plan something for Sasori!" Maria said while running to her home. Cathy paled as well.

"Same goes for me and Itachi!" She said while running to her room.

"And I have to lie on the couch and turn on the tv not giving damn!" Skye said while turning on Netflix with a bored face. Some of the Akatsuki members bursted into laughter. Konan on the other hand, was broken hearted. She sat down by Skye.

"What about your boyfriend Skye-chan?" Konan asked as Skye slowly turned her head to her with the major WTF face on.

"What 'boyfriend'?" She asked as Konan gasped.

"You don't have one?! Oh, that is terrible!" Skye snorted.

"Not really... I like being single and untainted..." Skye said as Konan frowned. Kisame and Deidara had actually snickered to the comment. Skye sighed. "Fine, if it would make you feel better, I'll wear a dress for the occasion..." Skye said as Konan's eyes widen. Konan gave a soft smile while patting Skye's head.

"That would make me very happy..." Konan said and Skye gave a soft smile while turning back to the tv. She checked the time on her ipod and sighed.

"I forgot... Food shopping... Luckily, I'm already dressed." Skye said while getting up and streching. Hidan walked into the room yawning. Deidara frowned.

"You're up now?" He asked as Hidan flipped him the bird. Deidara glared as Hidan sucked his teeth.

"Mind your damn business man... I've been up... I was just working on something." He said while turning to Skye. "Where are you goin?" He asked as Skye jerked her thumb towards the door.

"Food shopping..." She said as he walked towards the door. Skye narrowed her eyes at him. "And who said YOU can go?" She asked as he gave her a smirk.

"Me..." He said while throwing on a coat and heading out. Skye shook her head while doing the same. Deidara turned to Sasori.

"Hey, Danna... What do you think Asshole was doing in his room?" He asked as Sasori sighed while continuing to read a magazine.

"How the hell I'm supposed to know, Gaki?" Sasori asked as Tobi popped up.

"Oh! Oh! He was playing a game!" Tobi cheered as Zetsu turned to him.

"By himself?" White asked as Black sighed in annoyance. Pein turned a page in his newspaper.

"Just leave the Jashinist to his affairs. Whatever he was doing, I'm sure it doesn't concern us." He said as everyone just stared at him. Kisame was studying him.

"Your curious as well..." He said as it was silent for a while.

"You're right. I actually am..." Pein said as the others thought for a while.

"Do you think he's smart... And he's trying to find a way out of he-" Sasori was cut off by Kakuzu.

"Highly doubt it..." He said bluntly. Kakuzu stared up at the ceiling. "Besides, I don't think any of us would want to return back to our world... I may miss my money, but I like 'chilling' for a while. I'm sure none of us have intention's on going home for a while..." Kakuzu said as Itachi and Sasori nodded.

"Yes... I wouldn't want to leave Cathy here..." Itachi said as Kisame 'awed', earning a punch in the gut.

* * *

Skye and Hidan were walking down the street now, almost near the supermarket. Hidan turned to her. "You aren't cold?" He asked as Skye faced him boredly.

"Nah... I have this big ass coat on right?" Skye asked as he snickered.

"Of course..." He said while smiling. Skye's eyes widened as he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked as her eyes grew wider.

"You were smiling... Not 'smirking but 'smiling'..." Skye said as he blushed while glaring at her.

"W-well, what the hell is the big deal?!" He hissed as Skye gave a soft smile.

"It was nice..." His eyes widened as she continued to walked towards the supermarket, and he followed behined. Hidan had walked ahead of her, hoping to annoy her, which had worked, WHICH had earned him a whack on the head. He snickered as she rolled her eyes, but she froze when she saw a female pratically throw herself at Hidan.

"Hidan! It's a pleasure to see you again..." This flirtatious blond had said. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Do I know you?" He asked as she decided to play hurt.

"How could you not? It's me... Emily..." She said while batting her eyelashes. He actually remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember you... You're that bitch who tried to flirt with me before... Fuck off, I'm not interested in a slut who thinks it is _necessary_ to wear revealing clothes even in the cold..." He said while shoving her away. He stopped and looked around for Skye. "Where is she...?" He mumbled under hid breath and Emily ran towards him.

"Come on Hidan... I know you find me attractive..." She said while rubbing her chest seductively. Hidan only stared at her boredly.

"You know what? I think I might sacrifice you..." He said as her eyes widened in confusion. He walked away. "Right after I find her..." He said while heading towards the supermarket. Emily stood there thinking.

"Sacrifice? What the hell does he mean by that?" She asked while sitting in a bench and waiting for him to exit out the store. "I will have him..."

* * *

Skye was in one of the canned food eyes putting items in her basket. For some reason, she felt that she should just go inside the store and leave Hidan with that girl. She didn't know why, but seeing that attractive girl near him made her want to leave. She sighed while walking towards the meat section and took some items.

"Yo!" She turned her head towards the person who called out to her. Skye turned to him. Hidan crossed his arms. "Why did you leave me out in the cold? Not cool!" He whined as Skye only stared at him. He froze. "What?"

"Where is that lady?" She asked as he 'tcked'.

"I don't know and I don't care. She was actually one of the bitches that was flirting with me that time I decided to pick you and Cathy up..." He said and Skye continued to pick up items.

"She was actually very pretty..." Skye said as Hidan started to laugh.

"She was nothing compared to-"

"The other girls you've been with?" Skye asked coldly and Hidan turned to her.

"Well... I was gonna say 'you' but okay..." He said while scratching the back of his head and blushing a little bit. Skye blushed more.

"Me? I'm fat..." She said and Hidan laughed.

"You're not 'fat' you have a stomach... And it's not that bad... At least you're not anorexic..." He said as she gave him a blank look.

"..." She couldn't even say anything to that. She REALLY wanted to slap him for that. He though of something else.

"And you have that look! That look that says 'no one can fuck with you'." He said as she continued to stare at him blankly. She sighed.

"So you're saying I look like a delinquent... Mkay..." She said while walking towards the cash register. Hidan had paled. Skye payed for the items and Hidan took her bags.

"I don't mean that. I mean you have a strong look. You ARE pretty... Now stop making me look like an asshole and lets go home." He said as Skye blushed and followed behind. He turned to her and smile while lending out a hand. She smiled while taking it and they both left out the supermarker, with Emily in Hidan's face again. Emily smiled.

"Though I left huh?" She asked as Hidan glared.

"Get the fuck outta my way skank." He said while pushing past her. Emily turned towards Skye.

"Oh~...Is this the girlfriend you had told me about when we met?" She asked as Hidan wrapped an arm around Skye.

"Yeah, now piss off..." He said as Skye's face was extremely red. Emily gazed at Skye for a while then scooted closer towards Hidan.

"How about you just go on a date with me? I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." Emily said all seductively and Hidan glared harder at her. He sighed.

"You're never gonne give up, right?" Hidan asked annoyed and she beamed.

"Right! If I want something, I'll always get it." She said while winking at Skye, who was doing a VERY good job of controlling herself. Skye closed her eyes and turned away.

"I'll leave you guys to converse." She said while walking away smoothly. Hidan turned around trying to reach out to her.

"Wait! I have to hold the ba-" Hidan was cut off with a pull to the arms.

"You don't have to worry about her." Emily said as she was thrown to the wall. She looked up with shocked eyes. Hidan stared down at her boredly while dusting his hands.

"First of all... Don't fucking touch me..." He said bluntly and she only stared at him. He sighed. "Secondly, what would it take fro you to leave me alone?" He asked and she cautiously got back up. She stared him directly in the eyes.

"Go on a date with me..." She said determinely and he sighed.

"Fine..." He said and her eyes brightened. "When?" He asked and she grinned.

"Tomorrow." His eyes widened. Isn't tomorrow...

Valentine's Day?

* * *

Skye had made it home and was putting the food up. Everyone had greeted her but there was a question in all of their heads: 'Where was Hidan?' They didn't ask of course. She was too... Calm... They were starting to get scared. The Akatsuki was having a debate on who was to go up to her. Tobi, the loveable punching bag was called foward and pushed towards her. Skye had finished with puttingbup the food when Tobi was pushed towards her.

"Hahahahaha hi..." Tobi said while scratching the back of his head. Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Hey Tobi..." She said while walking towards the living room. Tobi followed behined her and Skye didn't pay him any attention. While watching tv, the front door had opened and Hidan stepped in, with the Akatsuki growing suspicious of the situation. Skye turned to him. "So... How did it go?" She asked while turning back to the tv. He scaryched the back of his head.

"Well... We're going on a date tomorrow..." He said awkwardly and her eyes widened. She gave him a confused glance.

"I thought you didn't like the girl..."

"I don't, and its none of your business why I still chose to go." He said, and she gave a cold smile. She stood up.

"You're right..." She said while turning to him. "It is none of my business." She said while shrugging her shoulders boredly and walked to her room. Hidan watched her disappear and sighed while sitting on the couch, only to be kicked in the head by an angry sibling. Cathy walked away with Itachi following behined her and the Akatsuki sat there in an akward silence. Hidan face-palmed.

"Dammit..."

* * *

**New Chapter! Me hope you enjoyed! Me hope that you like! Me like XD Me hope you READ and REVIEW! Me love you...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	12. Skye and Hidan

**Normal P.O.V.**

What today was? Guess... Come on, guess... Alright I'll tell you... It's Valentine's Day. A holiday that was for Saint Valentine. Skye had woke up to someone jumping on her bed. Skye glared at the bouncing bastard. "Tobi... What the hell man...?" She asked coldly and he was only a little fazed by it, but continued to jump on the bed.

"Wakey, wakey! Valentine's Dayey!" He said and she only stared at him.

"Get out."

"Okay..." Tobi said while retreating. Skye stared up at the ceiling. Hidan and Emily were supposed to be going on a date today. She actually felt a little hurt just thinking about it. She only sighed while getting of bed and goung through her drawer. She told Konan she was going to wear a dress and she decided to just wear one.

* * *

Itachi handed Cathy her present. "Happy Valentine's Day..." He said while giving her a passionate kiss. Cathy moved back while kissing his cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She said while handing him his present as well. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Eeeeuuuuuughh!" He moaned disgustedly and they gave him soft glares. Kakuzu snickered.

"You're just mad because you don't have a valentine." His said while reading something on economics. Deidara smirked.

"Yes I do, un! I got Skye-chan!" He said as everyone looked ay him. Kisame's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked as Skye walked into the room. Deidara laughed.

"Yup! Skye's my valentine. Right Skye-chan?" Deidara asked while turning to her and his eyes widened in the process. Skye 'tcked'.

"I'm everybody's valentine." She said as Tobi jumped up.

"Even To- Wow!" Tobi said and everyone looked her direction. They were surprised at the get up. A red skin-tight dress that reached above the knees that was a halter-top(one covered shoulder, one uncovered shoulder), and the dress had big black leather belt that was just under her chest. Her shoes were managable black pumps and her hair was styled in two low afro pom-poms with a side-bang on the left eye. She got her bottled water and sat on the couch next to Sasori. She looked at everyone.

"What?" She asked while taking a sip of her water. Konan had stars in her eyes.

"You were serious! You're wearing a dress!" She cheered and Skye smirked.

"I dunno why that is so surprising. I keep my word." Skye said as Zetsu and Hidan walked into the room. Skye smiled at him. "Hey B&W." She said and Zetsu turned to her.

"He- Woah..." Zetsu all together said. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Is it THAT surprising that I'm wearing a dress?" Skye asked as everyone just nodded. She face-palmed. "Aiight..." She said, and then she turned to Hidan. "Hey Hidan..." She said and he only turned to her, only to have his eyes widen at the sight. "Ugh... IT'S NOT SO DAMN SHOCKING!" She shouted while resting her head on Kisame's lap and her feet on Sasori's lap. Cathy turned to Skye. Cathy smirked.

"Skye-chan... Give us some of your wisdom for Valentine's Day..." She said as Skye cleared her throat. It was silent for a while.

"... NO MAKING BABIES IN MAH CRIB! That is all..." She said while most of them was dying of laughter. Skye made a straight face. "I'm deadass... You better not or you guys will be drenched in water while you guys are doing it. Ya hear that Konan and Pein?!" Skye said as they laughed louder and Konan and Peun turned to her with major WTF faces on. Skye closed her eyes. "Aiight..."

"Wow Imoto... Out of all things I would expect you to say..."Cathy laughed and Skye turned to her.

"Yeah... Me always unpredictable... I'm dead serious though... Don't do i-"

"We will not do it!" Pein had caught her off. Skye turned her head to him.

"How you know I was talking about you though? You see, that joint right there proves you were planning something..." Skye said as Kisame couldn't take it anymore and ran out the room laughing. Skye's head plopped down on the couch. She glared at the ceiling. "Dammit Kisame..." She said while sitting in his spot. Maria had bursted through the door and glomped Sasori while giving him tons of kisses. She stopped the moment she saw Skye. She smirked.

"Well, well, well, look at Miss Developed..." Maria said as Skye playfully glared at her.

"Shut up..." She said while grabbing Maria into a hug. "What's up?" She asked and Maria grinned.

"Nothing... Just came to get my boo for our Valentine's Day date~!" Maria said and Skye smiled.

"So that's why you two are both dressed up. I bet Cathy and Itachi are gonnando the same thing." Skye said boredly and Cathy and Itachi blushed. Skye's eyebrows twitched. "Like I said, no making babies!" Skye said as Maria's eyes widened.

"Said what? When was this?!" She asked as Kakuzu was snickering.

"You had just missed the conversation." He said as She understood. She grabbed Sasori and headed towards the door.

"We'll see you guys later!" She called out to them while disappearing. Cathy and Itachi headed out as well. Skye sighed.

"Just me here..." She said as everyone just stared at her.

"Really?" Kakuzu asked while Skye was shrugging her shoulders.

"Ya'll know what I mean. I'm the only one out of the three left." Skye said whike flixking through some channels. Hidan grabbed his coat while heading towards the door. Pein turned to him.

"Hidan, where are you going?" He asked as Hidan opened the door.

"To my date." He said while exiting. Konan and Deidara stare at yim with a pissed off expression and turned to Skye to see if she was alright, only to witness her with an expression that shows that she doesn't care at all.

* * *

"Hidan!" Emily yelled while hugging onto him. Hidan wasn't fazed and turned to her with a bored look.

"Remember why I'm here... Only to get you to leave me alone." He said and she ignored him and pulled him towards their destination. She was determined.

She will get him to be crazy about her.

* * *

Skye was taking care or things around the house and everybody was just doing their own thing. Konan kept watchibg over her, looking for an inch of sadness, but she couldn't find anything. Only a girl oblivious to her emotions. When Skye had finished, she walked into the gardens and sat down. She watched the clouds for a while, and then somebody sat by her. She turned to him with shocked eyes. "Deidara? What are you doing here?" She asked and Deidara smiled at her.

"Just came to visit my buddy, un." He said and Skye gave him a soft smile. He gazed down at her curiously. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked and Skye sighed.

"Just need some air..."

"But no coat?" She turned to him.

"What are you so damn worried for?" She asked with a raised eyebrow amd he chuckled a bit.

"What's wrong with being worried, hm?" He asked and Skye sighed while smiling. He e stared at the clouds. "Skye-chan... Sing me a song, un..." He said softly and Skye moved her eyes towards him. She shrugged her shouders and began singing.

"_I've fallen out of favour_

_And I've fallen from grace_

_Fallen out of trees_

_And I've fallen on my face_

_Fallen out of taxis_

_Out of windows too_

_Fell in your opinion_

_When I fell in love with you_

_Oh-ooh_

_Oh-ooh_

_Sometimes I wish for falling_

_Wish for the release_

_Wish for falling through the air_

_To give me some relief_

_Because falling's not the problem_

_When I'm falling I'm in peace_

_It's only when I hit the ground_

_It causes all the grief_

_Oh-ooh_

_Oh-ooh_

_This is a song for a scribbled out name_

_And my love keeps writing again and again_

_This is a song for a scribbled out name_

_And my love keeps writing again and again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

_I'll dance myself up_

_Drunk myself down_

_Find people to love_

_Love people too drunk_

_I'm not scared to jump_

_I'm not scared to fall_

_If there was nowhere to land_

_I woudn't be scared_

_At all_

_At all_

_At all_

_At all_

_All_

_All_

_Sometimes I wish for falling_

_Wish for the release_

_Wish for falling through the air_

_To give me some relief_

_Because falling's not the problem_

_When I'm falling I'm in peace_

_It's only when I hit the ground_

_It causes all the grief..._" Skye sung softly, not noticing the tears forming in her eyes. Deidara had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. When she had finished, he opened his eyes. When he turned to her, his eyes had widened to the tears that were falling from the shocked girl's face. She began to wipe at her face. "W-what is this? It's not too cold out here... Why are my eyes watery...?" She asked herself and Deidara sighed in sadness.

'You idiot...' Was what he was thinking. Deidara pulled Skye to her feet. "Lets go out Skye-chan! You dis say you were my valentine..." He said with a cheesy grin and Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Dummy. I said I was everybody's valentine..." She said with a slight chuckly and he snickered while dragging her out the house and bringing to coats with him. Konan and the others watched on the sidelines.

"Just where are those two going?" Pein had asked and fhe others agreed with him.

* * *

Hidan and Emily sat at a cafe in a mall. Emily was getting annoyed to the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her. Usually, all the guys did. She decided to do a little trick. She quickly spilt her ice-tea on her white blouse. Hidan moved his eyes towards her. She played an embarrased girl. "Oh look... I spilt tea on me..." She said while rubbing her chest. Hidan raised a brow. This girl must REALLY think he's retarded. "You think you can help me out?" She asked seductively and he thrned back to watching whatever he was watching.

"Tough luck... Looks like you're gonnna have to walk around with that all day." He said while taking a bits from his sandwich. Emily gawked at him. She only sat in silence, feeling like a comeplete idiot as her chest became sticky.

* * *

Maria and Sasori sat up on a hill watching the clouds. Sasori was feeding Maria chocolate strawberries while reading her classical poetry. She was just enchanted by him...

Cathy and Itachi was dancing to their own melodies in a park and Itachi had twirled her into an embrace. Cathy giggled and Itachi had kissed her on the cheek. Nothing could ruin this moment...

* * *

Hidan and Emily continued to sit in awkward silence. Emily was coming uo with numerous of ways to get him crazy about her, but was failing. Hidan kept staring at a distance while drinking his pepsi. His eyes had widened to a sight across the mall.

"Dei-Dei, chill out!"

"Hold on Skye-chan, un! We gotta make this date special!"

Hidan had broke the glass that was in his hand from the pressure he was putting on it. Emily had noticed this. "Is something wrong?" She asked and he comtinued to stare at the pair who was continuing their way.

"Nah... Nothing at all..." He said while continuing to wat his sandwich, feeling more annoyed than before.

* * *

"Damn Dei-Dei, what is with you?" Skye asked while catching her breath. Deidara smirk.

"I'm glad I gave you a short jacket..." He said and she flared while blushing.

"Answer the damn question!" She hissed and he smirked.

"Nothing has gotten into me, un. I just wanted to do somethinh special for you..." He said while dragging her around the mall. He saw a pottery making place. His eyes sparkled. "Let's go in there, un!" He cheered and Skye blushed.

"Um Dei-Dei... I'm not that skilled in pottery yet..." Skye said and he smirked.

"Which is another reason to drag you there!" He said while taking her hand. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Drag..?" She asked aloud and yes, she was dragged all the way to the pottery shop. Skye was getting ready to yell at deidara but her eyes fell on tonthe shining glass hanging from the place. She let go of Deidara and walked towards them, enchanted by it's color. A soft smile graced her face. "How lovely..." She said and the shopkeeper came towards her. He smiled.

"Hello there young lady! Would you like to try making one?" He asked kindly and she turned to Deidara for a response. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and without wxpecting it, he was dragged to the place. Deidara pouted.

"Now you're excited?" He whined and Skye cheesed at him.

"Payback fool~!" She cheered and they entered the glass making place.

* * *

Emily was getting sick of this act. She banged her fist on the table, shaking it in the process. Hidan glanced at her. "What the hell is going on?!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. He gave a confused look.

"We're on a fucking date... Remember that?" He asked boredly and tears fell from her eyes.

"This shit is NOT a date!"

"Then what is it?" He asked, shutting her up. He turned towards her. "We made a deal, Emily... I come on this one date, you will leave me the hell alone." He said coldly and her heart was just breaking. Hidan leaned back without a care in the world. "I'm doing my part of the deal... What about you?" He said as she glared at him.

"It's that girl isn't it?!" She asked and be remained silent. "What is it about her?! She so... Bland!" She shouted while making a scene. As if on cue, Skye and Deidara came out of the glass making place. Emily's eyes widened to the sight of her. Hidan smirked.

"Now... Does that look 'bland' to you, you conceited bitch?" He asked amused and she got up.

"Fuck you! Any man in this damn mall would kill to have me!" She shouted and Hidan started to laugh.

"Then go have an orgy in the fuckin' corner!" He said while laughing, and some of the audiance actually snickered to that. Hidan stood up. "Now that this date is over, keep your end of the bargain and stay the hell away from me." He said while leaving ghe place, and an embarrased Emily.

* * *

"Oh my God Dei-Dei, yours looks better than mine." Skye said while holding her multicolored(lavender, cerulean, soft red) vase. Deidara grinned.

"Nah, I think we're on even terms..." He said while holding is explosive colored vase. Skye wrapped her arms around his.

"Where do you want to go next?" She asked and be thought about it.

"Fuck you! Any man in this damn mall would kill to have me!"

"Wow, what the hell?" Skye said amused and Deidara laughed.

"That lady sounds pissed." Deidara said in agreement and then he saw a supply shop. He turned her. "Let's go in there, un!" He said while dragging her there and Skye couldn't help but laugh. She was actually having a lot of fun.

"Wow, is that you Skye?" Skye heard a voice ask. Skye turned around and saw some of her classmates. The guy's eyes widened. "Dang, it IS you..." He said as he smirked. "You look nice." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Josh... See you soon."

"Wait!" A girl called out to her. Skye smiled.

"What is it Jane?" Jane was shocked.

"I saw the news... That was wicked..." She said amd Skye nodded.

"I know... But lets just forget about it, okay?" Skye said while walking with Deidara to the supply shop. The classmates waved and went to their destination. Deidara gave her a smirk.

"Wow, un... Someone seems well-respected." He said and Skye's face remained neutral.

"Please... The only reason why they respect me is because I whooped someone's ass... That's school life for ya..." She said as Deidara laughed to her statement. They both walked into the supply shop, enjoying their time together.

* * *

Hidan walked into the house, happy of his accomplishment. The other's stared at him boredly. Konan turned to him with crossed arms. "Welcome back." She said coldly and he only shrugged his shoulders while walking off. She gave him a stern glare. "Where are you going?!"

"To the basement! Damn bitch..." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Konan crossed her arms.

"That fool doesn't understand what he is doing..." Konan said and Pein turned to her.

"Just leave him be Konan. Damn... Ever since you came to this dimension, you've been less serious..." He said with a sigh and Konan smiled.

"That is because we are free of worrying whether or not we should attack the shinobi's or not. Plus, it seems better over here, though, I know there is going to be a time when we have to go back..." Konan said the last part a bit sadly. The Akatsuki were silent. Kisame had got an idea.

"How about this... When we leave, we take the girls with us..." He said and they actually considered this. Pein shook his head.

"Kisame... The girls have a life here... Besides, they knkw too much. They could be trouble if the shinobi were to ever capture them." Kakuzu snickered to that comment.

"But Leader-sama... Remember when we first got here? I believe they could protect themselves..." He said while chuckling. Pein gave a small smile.

"You're right about that..." He agreed and everyonw seemed amused to the memory.

* * *

Deidara and Skye made it back home with a whole bunch of bags in there hands. Skye's eyes wandered and she saw a note for her at the door. The two walked into the house and place the bags into the kitchen, and Skye was looking at the note. They were greeted. "Welcome home..." Kisame said and Skye smirked.

"'Sup?" She said while opening the note and reading it over.

_Come to the basement_

_Ask no questions..._

_ -H._

Skye's eyes were wide and she took of her coat. Zetsu all together was curious. "Whats that?" White asked and Skye smiled while shaking her head.

"Nothing... I'll see you guys in a bit..." She said while walking off. Deidara stretched and the other's turned to him.

"How was the date?" Pein asked and Deidara grinned.

"It was great, un..." He said and Tobi glomped him.

"POOR SENPAI! UNREQUITED LOVE!" Tobi shouted and Deidara thrown him somewhere while blushing.

"Shut UP un!" He said while calming down.

* * *

Skye made it downstairs to the basement and her eyes widened to the scenery. The place was a light red, with a dinner theme. Hidan smirked. "Ya like?" He asked amd Skye turned to him.

"Hidan, what the hell is all of this?" She asked amd he smiled at her.

"My valentine's gift from me to you..." He said and her cheeks turned red.

"But what about-"

"That date was a deal we made. If I went on a date with her, she'd leave me the hell alone. But the bitch wanted to cause a scene, talking about any guy would want her..." Skye's eyes widened.

"That was her?!" She asked shocked amd he laughed.

"Yeah... And I saw you and Deidara..." He said and she grinned.

"We were killing time, and we actually had a lot of fun together." She said and they began to hear music from outside. Skye's eyes softened. "I know this song... 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence and The Machine..." She said and a hand reached out for her.

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

She smiled while taking his hand, hand he held her close.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_  
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under all_

They were swaying to the music, and Skye began to snicker. Hidan frowned. "What is it?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Never knew you were a dancer..."

"Quiet..." Skye laughed.

"Nice way of telling me to shut up..." He smiled to that comment.

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_

He twirled her around.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

He made her step out.

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

He pulled her back in.

_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_

He lifted her up, surprising her greatly.

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

He landed her down gently while placing his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She moved her head back and stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" He asked. She gave a small smile.

"That." He smirked.

"What? This?" He said while lowering his head and kissing her again. He moved back after a while and she grinned.

"Yes... _That_." She said and he embraced her.

"That is me making you mine..." He said and she gave him a soft smile. "Happy Valentine's Day." She snickered.

"You big softie..." He blushed.

"Shut up!" He hissed and she laughed while kissing him on the cheek.

Now everyone was happy...

* * *

Cathy, Itachi, Maria and Sasoei made it back to the house at the same time. Maria grinned. "How was your date?" She asked and Cathy grinned while turning to Itachi.

"It was lovely..." She said while kissing him on the cheek. She turned to maria. "What about you Maria-chan?" She asked and Maria glomped Sasori.

"Just perfect!" She cheered as they all walked into the house. They sat down and were greeted by the Akatsuki. Konan grinned at them.

"Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves." She said and they(Maria and Cathy) cheered. But then, Cathy grew serious.

"Where's my Imoto?" She asked and Konan thought about it.

"We don't know..." Pein answered, but Konan was really putting the pieces together.

-Basement

-Note

-Both gone...

Konan had sparkles and her eyes, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want anyome to interrupt the two who are on their date...

* * *

**Happy Late Valentine's Day lol**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED**

**-SkyePanda98**


End file.
